Then And Now
by West Coast Country Girl
Summary: Back in high school Edward, Emmett and Jasper were players and Bella, Alice and Rosalie were the girls who turned them down.It's been five years since they graduated and then they meet on the beach not knowing who they're talking to.Have they changed? AH
1. A Day the Beach

**Hey peeps, this is my first Fan Fiction so when you review it please don't be too harsh!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Stephenie Meyer or the songs in this story (I wish I did)!**

**Chapter 1: A Day at the Beach . . . . . **

BPOV

"Bella," my best friend Alice Brandon whined, "Hurry up, I want to get a good spot on the beach so we can tan."

"Oh, Alice, you know I don't tan; I burn," I calmly tried to tell her.

"That's not the point!" Alice Shrieked.

"Where's my new pink bikini?" my other best friend Rosalie Hale asked.

"I think it's in the Juicy Couture bag from yesterday's shopping trip," I told her, "I'm gonna go change into my bikini."

Once out of my pajamas and into my midnight blue bikini with a white sundress over it, I waltzed out to our apartment's living room to double-check my blue beach bag. I had packed all my beach essentials; a towel, water bottle, sunglasses, sunscreen, magazines (_seventeen, vogue, cosmopolitan_, ect.) and lip gloss.

Alice quickly joined me in her crisp white bikini, orange sundress, orange beach bag, white flip-flops and sunglasses. She was brushing her spiky dark hair while she yelled, "Rosalie, are you ready to go, yet?"

"I'll be right there," Rosalie's voice came from her bedroom.

Five minutes later, Rosalie came out of her bedroom dressed in her pink bikini, pink sundress, pink flip-flops and pink beach bag. Her sleek blonde hair was pulled into a low ponytail. "Okay, now I'm ready," Rosalie told us.

Once we were in Alice's yellow Porshe, Alice turned on the C.D. player and started singing some Taylor Swift song I'd heard before. **(A/N: Taylor Swift Rocks!!!!!!)**

Twenty minutes after leaving our Hollywood apartment, we arrived at the beach. The sun was shining and the water was calm. It looked like something you'd see on a postcard.

"Yay, there aren't too many people, yet!" Alice sang gleefully. She was right; there were about dozen people at the most on the beach. "Okay, ladies," Alice went on, "you know what to do."

"Yes ma'am," I said trying to keep a straight face. I was soon over come with giggles. Rosalie joined my giggle fit and so did Alice.

Once our giggle fits were over, we shed our sundresses, spread out our towels, applied sunscreen and selected our magazines. I chose to read _Seventeen_.

After about thirty minutes of peace, quiet and magazines, I had given up on reading my magazine so I reapplied sunscreen and said "I'm bored. Can we do something else?"

"What did you have in mind?" Rose asked.

"I have no idea what so ever, but I don't want to waste my day off sitting around reading magazines!"

"Alice? Are you going to say anything? You've been awfully quiet, "Rose asked.

"Mm? Did you guys say something?" Alice asked in a dreaming voice.

"Alice, we were just asking you if you wanted to do something other than reading magazines all day. Are you even listening?" Rose asked.

"Alice? Are you okay?"I asked her. Alice started to worry me because she wasn't answering any of my questions. "ALICE!" I yelled.

"What Bella?" Alice shrieked in annoyance.

"I was wondering why you are so out of it today," I said sheepishly.

"Well, "Alice said while trying to calm down, "I've been so out of it today because I was staring at that hot blonde playing Frisbee with his friends."

"Alice, you should go talk to him," Rosalie suggested.

"Oooo, that's a great idea! Thanks, Rose," Alice excitedly said as she smoothed her spiky hair and placed her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Good luck," I mumbled to Alice, but she couldn't hear me because she was already too far away. Dang, that pixie was fast!

I was deep in thought of how Alice was faster than me when Rose broke the silence. "I hope that the blonde guy is into Alice," Rose said quietly.

"Yeah, ever since we graduated high school, Alice has dated guys that were either totally wrong for her or complete morons. About half of them were a combination of both,' I said remembering the last five years. I snuck a quick glance at Alice, she was giggling like she was just told the funniest joke in the history of the world or she was just nervous. 'Please don't over do it' I silently pleaded.

I had just pulled out a random magazine when Alice came walking up to us with a grin that made her look like she had just won the lottery. "Let me guess; blonde Frisbee dude said yes to going on some date and you gave him your number. Am I right?" Rosalie asked trying to decipher Alice's grin.

"Yes and yes. When I tell you the rest of my good news you're going to grin like me!" Alice said excitedly.

"So….," Rose encouraged.

"So what?' Alice asked.

"What's the big surprise?"

"You saw those three guys, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well the blonde guy, the one I like is Jasper, the muscular one is Emmett and the bronze haired on is Edward!" Alice practically shrieked.

"So?" I repeated in the form of a question.

"So," Alice said dramatically as possible, "we're going on a triple date to Italliano for dinner and then to the new dance club 'Let Loose'!"

"When?" I demanded.

"Tomorrow at six-thirty!" Alice squealed trying to regain her composure. She lost it when she realized something, "Oh. My. God! I just realized that tomorrow we have to go to work and won't have time to go shopping!"

"Alice, your walk-in closet is full of clothes!" I reasoned. I really didn't want to suffer another one of Alice's infamous shopping trips.

"Bella, you know as well as I do that I hate wearing the same clothes twice unless it's something totally awesome and that you can't get out of it this time!"

"You're probably right, so I'm going to save myself the time and trouble by going quietly," I joked.

"ALICE!" Rosalie yelled from the yellow Porshe, "Come help me put away the beach stuff."

"Come on, Bella. Let's help her before she trashes my car!" Alice said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After we packed up all of our beach junk, we ditched and out on some actual clothes. Alice was wearing a floral print skirt, a white V-neck tee, rhinestone-studded flip-flops and a matching purse. Rose was wearing khaki short-shorts paired with lavender sequined halter and her khaki colored, two-inch Roxy brand flip-flops. I was plainly dressed in black shorts, an orange baby tee, and an old pair of pair of black Old Navy flip-flops (my wallet and navy blue juke were in my pocket).

"Okay, let's get this over with," I said with a sigh.

"Hold on, Bella, I forgot my purse," Rose demanded.

"You have two minutes and then we're leaving with or without you!" Alice said firmly.

"Sheesh, Alice! Don't be such a drama queen!" Rose said in an annoyed voice.

When rose was out of earshot, Alice said, "I'll do my best, but my best can be pretty crappy." That put me into a giggle fit.

I was still giggling like an idiot when Rosalie came into view holding her Harajuku Lovers purse. She asked, "Bella, What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Rose," I said trying to muffle my ridiculous giggles.

"Now, I'm officially ready so let's go!" Rose said dramatically.

"I thought Alice was the drama queen, Rose," I joked.

"Shut up, Bella!" Rose said playfully.

"Just get in the car you two!" Alice growled.

"Okay, no need to get mad, Alice," I told her calmly. As usual, I slid into the backseat of Alice's yellow Porshe, while she and Rose sat up front talking about clothes. I usually chose to sit in back so I could easily get out of talking about hair and make-up with Alice and Rose on the way to Hollywood Hills Mall. The Mall was all too conveniently ten minutes away from out apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After entering the mall ten minutes later at the Nordstrom entrance, we went straight to the main mall. "Alice?" I said trying to get her attention.

"Yes, Bella?" She said acknowledging my attempt to get her attention.

"What kind of clothes are we looking for?" I asked.

"Formal," Alice replied automatically.

"Where to first, Alice?" Rose asked to break the silence.

"I think we should pick out a few dresses first, and then we'll accessorize!" Alice spoke enthusiastically after thinking about the question.

We walked into some fancy French clothing shop called '_Beauty of the Heart'_. This shop had many expensive dresses in it. Some were beaded, some were lacey and some were very showy.

Alice and Rosalie practically ran through the store while I apologized to the clerk, "I'm sorry about my friend's actions."

"Quite alright, deary," the clerk said. Now that I looked at her, she reminded me a bit of Grandma Swan.

"Bella," Alice requested, "come help me choose a dress!"

"Again, I'm really sorry!" I said hastily. More loudly I said, "Coming!"

I speed-walked to the changing rooms to see Alice in a tight, black, silk dress with silver sequin trim on the neckline. Alice was playing with the spaghetti straps so they were properly fitted to her petite size. The dress came down to just above her knees. "So…," Alice trailed off.

"Alice," I said, "that dress was practically made for you! You have to get it!!!"

"Bella, I have other dresses that I want you to see!" Alice argued.

"Alice, how could you try on another dress when you and I both know that when Jasper see's you in this dress, his jaw will hit the floor so hard and fast that it might crack!" I argued

"Okay, but if you're wrong you owe me a new dress plus accessories!"

From inside the dressing room Rose said, "Okay, it's my turn now."

"I'm ready," I told Rose.

Rose emerged from the changing room wearing a backless maroon dress. The dress ended just above her knees, too. It was covered in rhinestones and there was a slit that cut four inches up her thigh that showed off her long legs. It made Rosalie look so beautiful that I couldn't put it into words and made me feel like crying. "You don't like it," Rose said doubtfully. She look like she was about to cry.

"Of course I love it, Rose!" I said while trying to regain my composure, "You look so beautiful that I can't find the right words." She smiled a little.

"Bella, you better be right about this dress or I'm- Oh. My. God. Rose, that dress is perfect!" Alice gushed. Rose smiled even more.

"Are you going to get this dress?" I asked.

"Of course I am," Rose said happily. "Now it's your turn, Bella."

"But I didn't pick any out yet!" I protested.

"Alice and I already picked some out," Rose replied.

"Fine!" I grumbled.

I stalked into the dressing room to find three dresses. There was a white one, a green one and a cobalt blue one. I decided on the spot that the white dress was out because I would surly spill something on it. The green dress was okay, but the cobalt dress was gorgeous. I tried on the green dress first and looked in the mirror. The green dress looked horrible on me.

I walked out of the changing room and all Alice could say was, "Bella, go try on the cobalt dress!"

I walked back in the dressing room and tried on the other dress. In the mirror there was a plain looking girl in a gorgeous blue dress. The dress came down just below my knees, was strapless and covered in tiny clear beads so that every time I moved the beads caught the light.**(A/N: None of these dresses really exist, I wish they did, but, sadly, they don't. ********)**

Once I was out of the dressing room, Alice said, "Bella, this is perfect. Rose and I are such geniuses!"

"I knew it!" Rose said. I just now noticed that the two had changed back into their clothes.

"Okay, I guess this is the dress I'm going to get," I said after changing back into my clothes.

"You'd better buy that dress or I'm going to burn your Shakespeare Collection!" Alice said dramatically.

"I gasped and practically ran to the cash register to pay for my dress. Alice was now laughing at me.

After I bought the cobalt blue dress and we exited the dress shop, we went to the shoe store for some new shoes to match our dresses.

The rest of our shopping trip was a blur. When we left the mall, we had so many shopping bags that they all didn't fit in trunk of the Porshe so a few bags had to ride in back with me. I bought the dress, a pair of strappy black heels to go with my dress, a small black purse that barely fit my phone and wallet, cobalt eye shadow, a pair of earrings, some new running shoes and a new pair of athletic shorts. You don't want to know how much stuff Alice and Rose bought. They bought as much as I did times three, each.

When we arrived home, I quickly fixed some Kraft macaroni and cheese. After we ate, I put on my Aeropstale pajama shorts and an old tank top. It was time for my weekly dosage of Ugly Betty. I love how Betty always manages to save the day. This week's episode was a repeat of the very first episode.

After Ugly Betty, I went to bed wondering how my date would go tomorrow. I was out within ten minutes; the sun can really drain my energy.

There's the first chapter! Please Review!!!! Oh, and beware that I am a really slow typer so if it seems like I'm taking a looooooong time to update that's just me being poky. Don't be too harsh on my story cuz it's my very first!

-Samantha the Figure Skater


	2. The Date and a Hissy

**Thanks for the reviews for my last chapter! If you have any suggestions please write a review cuz I want to get better!!!! This chapter is a little shorter but full of drama-Sammy-O**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight or the songs in this story (I wish I did)!**

**Chapter 2: The Date**

**BPOV**

I was so excited for tonight's triple date that my job as a waitress at the Olive Garden just flew by. When I got home at 4:30 I watched 'What I Like About You'. It was the episode where Ben breaks up with Holly and Vince tells Holly how he feels about her.

When five o' clock rolled around, I quickly showered, try to towel-dry my hair and yelled, "Alice, I'm done in the shower." With a towel wrapped around me I walked to my room and quickly, but carefully, put my new dress on.I started combing my tangled hair when Rose walked in the door practically floating.

"Hey, Bella," Rose greeted.

"Hey, Rose, can you help me dry my hair?" I asked hopefully.

"I make no promises that it will be completely dry, but I will help you until Alice is done in the shower," Rose replied.

"Okay, thanks!" I said while rummaging through where we keep our beauty supplies. It took me a few minutes, but I finally found Alice's professional salon hair dryer.

With a towel around my shoulders, Rose started to dry my hair. We soon heard the bathroom door creak open and Alice yell, "Rose, I'm done with the bathroom."

"Bella, you're on your own," Rose said as she put the hair dryer down. My hair was almost dry so it only took me a few minutes. I returned Alice's hair dryer to where I found it.

Then, I went back to my room after putting the towel away in search of my small make-up collection. I looked everywhere until I found my make-up bag under my bed. I wonder how it got there.

Once I was sitting at my vanity, I applied foundation and concealer. Then, I added a tiny bit of blush even though I blushed so frequently that I didn't need it. Next, I put on a smoky cobalt blue eye shadow. Like the icing on top of the cake I put on silver sparkles. Alice would do my hair I in few minutes so I had to try to run a brush through my hair. My hair wasn't as tangled as I thought it would be.

After Alice finished her hair and make-up, she came into my room to show me her outfit. Alice looked twice as good as she did in the dress shop. Her hair was spikier than usual and her make-up was perfect. "Alice," I said, "you look like you just stepped out of a fashion magazine!"

"Thanks, Bella!" Alice said quickly, "Now, how about we put your hair in a French twist?"

"Sounds good to me," I said enthusiastically."Hey, Alice?"

"Yeah," Alice responded.

"That guy…. Edward looked kinda familiar."

"I noticed that, too."

"Where do you think we know him from?"

"Maybe we know him from Forks High or University of Washington or something." **(A/N: UW Huskies rock!!!!!)**

Fifteen minutes later, Alice and I were ready with ten minutes to spare. Rose on the other hand was still doing her make-up wanting it to be perfect. I had nothing to do so I put 'Ironman' in the D.V.D. player in my room.

I had only gotten to the part where Tony Stark realized he was hooked up to a car battery when there was a quick, rhythmic know at the door. I quickly turned off my movie and yelled, "Alice, they're here!"

Alice rushed down the stairs in such a fashion that would have made me fall numerous times in my black strappy heels. Alice fixed her hair before opening the door with a sing-song, "Hello!"

"Hello," someone said back, "Are you girls ready to go yet?"

"Not quite, Rosalie is just, er, finishing," Alice hesitated, "While we're waiting for Rose, please come in."

"Okay, thank you," the voice said again.

When they walked in the door, something inside me clicked. Now, all three of these looked familiar because they were the Forks High School players. Back in high school they hit on every girl, but they never seemed to have a real girlfriend unless you counted the sluts. I was in deep thought when Rose's voice rang through the apartment, "Alice, Bella, I need your help!"

"We'll be right back," Alice told our dates and even louder she said, "We're coming Rose."

When we were in the safety of Rose's bedroom helping her finish doing her make-up, I said, "Alice! I remember where we know those guys from!!!!"

"Where?" Alice wondered.

"They're Forks High's players; Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarthy and Edward Masen!"

Alice and Rose gasped. "Maybe they've changed," Alice suggested.

"Yeah, we should give them a chance," Rose said.

"If you say so, but I don't trust them after what they did to me!" I said firmly.

"Bella, that was over five years ago. You need to get over it," Rose said sweetly.

"Okay, let's go," I said with a deep sigh.

We proudly walked out into the living room like we were on a runway. Each guy's mouth hung open. Edward was the first to compose himself. "Are we ready to go ladies?" Edward asked in his familiar velvety voice.

"Yep," Alice said for all of us. I glared at the guys when no one was looking. When Alice saw me glaring, she flicked me.

I mouthed 'Ouch!'

'Too bad,' she mouthed back.

Once we were in the parking lot the guys started to move towards Emmett's green Jeep he's had since high school. "This is my baby!" he announced as if he was a proud father.

"Sweet Jeep," Rose said in her extra-flirty voice as she batted her mascara coated lashes.

Emmett looked like he was about to start drooling. "You think so?" he asked stupidly. Man, he was playing stupid and winning. I tried to fight back a giggle.

"Yeah," Rose Replied. "I love cars."

"Seriously?" Emmett asked in shock. He was definitely on a stupidity role.

"Totally," Rose giggled.

"We should really get going," he said snapping out of his trance.

Rosalie walked around to the other side and sat in the passenger seat. There were three rows of seats. Alice and Jasper sat in the middle row. That left Edward and I to sit in the very back. I was cringing on the inside, but a smile was plastered on the outside.

During the ten minute drive to Italliano the jeep was filled with chatter, but I quietly sat in the corner where I was easily ignored. Edward occasionally glanced at me, but I always looked away quickly.

Once we arrived at Italliano and were being seated, Edward pulled out a chair for me. I sat down. Then, he pulled out a chair for himself. 'Did he realize who I am yet?' I wondered silently.

I was pulled back to reality when Alice said, "To formally introduce you to each other. This is Rosalie, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and I'm Alice!"

After a murmur of helloes, Edward started chuckling.

"What's so funny, Ed?" Emmett asked.

"I just remembered that girl back in high school. What did we call her...? Oh yeah, 'Bella-Boob-Ella'," Edward rambled. Heat rose in my cheeks, not embarrassment heat, but anger heat.

All the guys laughed. In a very pissed off voice with a look to match, I said, "Did you three by chance go to Forks High School?"

All three guys stopped laughing. Edward was the one who asked, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I know this because I went there, too. In fact, I was in your class!" Three mouths hung open. I elaborated, "I am the Bella Swan that you humiliated when you stole my shirt and bra during P.E. This forced me to go through the whole day in nothing but my very showy sports bra!"

Again, Edward was brave enough to speak, "I knew you looked familiar!"

"Yeah, well it's too late for that YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" I yelled. With that I stomped out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour after my little outburst, I was halfway back to the apartment. My feet were killing me in these heels. Alice is so dead for making me wear them. My phone was going crazy in my extra-tiny purse.

Suddenly, a certain Jeep's headlights flashed behind me. I was still trying to cool down so I ignored them. Now, it was right next to me, Emmett was driving slowly so I could keep up. Alice rolled down her window and said, "Come on, Bella. The guys said they were sorry. Right guys?" There was a chorus of "yeses".

"Alice, you can tell the guys that for all I care they can go die in a hole!" I said coldly.

"Hey, we can hear you, you know!" Emmett said loud enough for me to hear. There was a loud 'Smack'. It was probably Rose's hand connecting with Emmett's head.

"Good, then I don't have to repeat myself," I said bitterly. "GO AWAY!"

Emmett's Jeep sped off toward the apartment.

I walked eight more blocks muttering to myself before arriving at the apartment. I put my key into the lock and turned it counter-clockwise to unlock the door.

Once I was inside, I took off my jacket and murder weapon heels. (A/N: Personal joke!) I walked down the short hallway to see what everyone else was doing with all the lights off. They were watching '1408'. (A/N: I've seen this movie.) God, I hate suspense movies. Nobody noticed me; they were all more interested in the movie. I had a plan. I wanted to scare them for a good laugh. I randomly yelled, "BOO!"

Everyone screamed and jumped out of their seats. I flicked on the lights to show them that it was just me. When Alice realized this she yelled, "Bella that was sooooo not funny!"

I started giggling uncontrollably and said, "You should have seen the looks on your faces!"

Alice was mad, but Jasper was trying to calm her down, "Almost giving someone a heart attack is not funny."

Now, I was practically rolling on the floor with laughter, "You wanna bet?" I walked into my room and slammed the door as a hint that I wanted to be alone.

Once in the safety of my bedroom, I put my pajamas on and put on 'Ironman' so I could finish it. I curled up in my beanbag with a blanket, scrolled though 'Scene Selection' and pressed 'Play'.

I was at the part where Tony and Pepper are at the party when I heard a knock on my bedroom door and someone asked, "Can I come in?" That someone was Edward.

I pressed 'Pause' and unemotionally told him, "No!"

"Why not?" he replied.

"Because I'm cranky and busy!" I said grouchily.

Instead of doing as I said, he did the opposite by coming in and sitting next to me. I hit 'Play' and he asked, "What are you watching?"

I stared pointedly at the T.V. screen and turned up the volume as if to tell him to shut the hell up. To my disadvantage after he stopped talking he started poking me and pulling my hair. I tried to ignore him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After thirty minutes of poking and hair pulling, I became very irritated. I pushed 'Pause' and Edward said, "Hey, I was watching that!"

This irritated me even more. I was so angry that all I could say was, "Out, out, OUT!"

He stood up and left sulking without a word. I was so tired that I couldn't watch the movie anymore. I grabbed my blanket, turned off the T.V. and crawled into bed. I thought about today's events and slowly drifted off to sleep.

That night I dreamt of Edward Masen. We were in a large field and he was quite a few feet in front of me. No matter how hard I tried, but I couldn't catch up with him. I would call his name over and over again, "Edward." But he didn't seem to hear me

I know, I know. It was shorter than the first chapter, but it was full of drama. Please review this story so I can make chapter 3 even better!!!

-Sammy-O


	3. Look Who I Bumped Into

**Sorry if it's taken me so long to write this chapter but the first two were already written in my notebook. I always write it in my notebook first, and then I type and post it. Thanks for the reviews you guys! I really appreciate it so keep on writing them and feel free to give me suggestions!!!! Please keep reading my story!!**

**-Sammy-O**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight or the songs in this story (I wish I did)!**

**Chapter 3: Look who I Bumped Into**

After a rough night of dreaming about Edward and telling myself over and over 'Bad Bella'. The thought was practically imprinted on my brain.

My docking station/alarm clock played "Crushcrushcrush" by Paramore at 5:30 **(A/N: Paramore rocks my socks!!!!!!)**. Most people like to sleep in on Saturdays, but I like to go for a long run.

I groggily swung my legs over the edge of my bed and walked across my room to turn off my alarm. Then, I walked out to the silent kitchen to get myself some breakfast. Today's breakfast was a cheese quesadilla with black olives because we were out of Cheerio's.

I quickly ate my quesadilla and went into the bathroom to get ready. Once I was in the bathroom, I splashed water cold water on my face to wake me up. It worked. Then I tried to brush my hair that resembled a haystack and pulled it back into a sleek ponytail. I brushed my teeth and went back to my room to get dressed.

Once I was in my room, I selected a lime green tank and my black athletic shorts. I gathered the few items I was going to take on my run. I was taking my phone and my generation five blue iPod nano.

I was lacing up my white New Balance running shoes when I realized that I should probably take a water bottle. I walked into the kitchen after I tied my shoes and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. I scribbled out a note just before I left.

_Dear Alice and Rose,_

_I've gone on a run. Please don't try to cook breakfast. You remember what happened last time. I'll make breakfast when I get back._

_-Bella_

As I exited my apartment, I put my phone in my shorts' pocket, I put my iPod armband thing on and cranked up the volume. I was listening to "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga **(A/N: This song rocks!!!!)**. I started running.

When I walk I trip, but when I run I am fast, fierce and unstoppable. Once my feet start pounding the pavement, I go so fast that I feel like I'm flying. I always run when I have something to think about; today I am thinking about last night's events.

I started to jog towards my favorite trail. The trail leads to a spot on the beach near Alice's favorite tanning area. At this time only the birds are awake. This time of year all the beautiful wildflowers are in bloom. I love mornings like these.

I spent the first forty minutes of my run listening to Paramore, Lady Gaga, Bon Jovi, Jordin Sparks, Colbie Caillat, Taylor Swift, Daughtry, David Archuleta, Nickelback and Shinedown. **(A/N: I love all these artists!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**.

I was listening to Taylor Swift's "Fearless" when I nearly ran over an unmistakable flash of bronze hair. Failing to avoid each other sent us tumbling into the dew covered grass. I thought sarcastically, 'Just the person I wanted to see.'

My ear buds had been ripped from my ears during the recent events and Edward was now laying on top of me starring into my eyes. Luckily, he wasn't on top of the arm that had my iPod armband on it. Edward looked in my lost in my plain brown eyes. Aw. I was flattered, and then I remembered that I was supposed to be holding a grudge against him. I was starting to feel uncomfortable so I said, "Edward, you're squashing me. Please get off of me."

That snapped him out of his trance. He hauled his large body off of me and said, "Sorry about that. Are you okay or are you going to yell at me again?"

"I'm fine thanks, "I said sharply. Realizing how mean I'd been to him, I said, "I guess I deserved that. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about my little outburst yesterday. Sometimes my temper gets the better of me."

"It's okay. I understand. It happens to me all the time, "he says sincerely.

"Friends?" I asked hopefully. Was I seriously falling for Edward Masen?

"Bella, I want to be more than just friends, "he said passionately.

You don't know how bad I wanted to tell him that I liked him, maybe even loved him. Then I thought, 'Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's way too early for that!' Instead, I said, "Let's just try to be friends for now."

His face fell. He must have felt worse than I did. "That's completely understandable," he said calmly. God, why is he so calm? If I were him I would let sadness color my tone.

I tried to lighten the mood when I asked, "So what has the infamous Edward Masen been up to since graduating high school?"

It seemed to work. He started his story, "Well, after we graduated I attended Dartmouth majoring on medicine just like my father as well as participating in their music and football program. I became the star quarterback and partied just like high school.

After graduating a year ago, I stopped partying and started working at Starbucks. The thing I really want to do is to become a professional pianist. What about you?"

I sighed and told him, "I didn't do anything exciting so tell me if I start to bore you to death. After we graduated, I attended the University of Washington **(A/N: Woo! Go UW Huskies!!!!!)**. I majored in journalism and was editor of the school newspaper. I graduated about two years ago

Then I moved up here with Alice and Rose. Now, I work at the Olive Garden while I wait for a journalism opportunity to come." When I was done talking I was out of breath. At that point I thought my life sounded boring. Edward probably thought that, too. I looked over to see if he had died of boredom yet. Instead, he was gazing into my eyes intently, acting like he was interested. He was probably just acting.

Edward started to chuckle and I asked, "What's so funny?"  
Edward was still chuckling when he said, "I think its funny how we both moved to California with our best friends."

"You're right; it's kind of ironic how I used to hate you and your friends so much and that we were reunited two days ago not realizing who the other person was," I agreed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For an hour we walked and played twenty questions until we reached the beach. I was tired of answering questions so I said, "No more questions!"

"One more," he pleaded.

I was about to say no when he flashed me that crooked smile that made me melt inside. I tried to sound firm when I said, "Fine. Just one!"

"Yes!" he said triumphantly while doing a little victory dance that made me laugh. When he finally got around to asking his question, he asked, "Did you ever finish watching that movie?"

I sheepishly admitted, "No, I turned out the lights after you left."

"Was it because you felt lonely without me?" he asked as he smirked smugly. I smacked him upside his big head.

"No, I went to bed because my feet hurt and I was very tired from my long walk!" I said pretending to be angry.

"So how about we go out for pizza tonight at six and then after pizza we go back to my place to watch 'Ironman'?" he said smoothly. Man, he was good.

I looked down at my watch and said, "Oh my god! It's already 9:00, I have to go." We must have been talking for a couple of hours.

"Why?" He asked like a four year old.

"I have to go make breakfast for Alice and Rosalie," I replied.

"Can't they fend for themselves?"

"Well aren't we full of questions today. Actually, I don't trust them in _my_ kitchen because last year on my birthday they tried to make me pancakes for breakfast and nearly burned down the whole apartment building to the ground!" **(A/N: I know that Rosalie and Alice probably can cook but this all a part of MY story!) **

He laughed at this and said, "You never answered my question."

"Which question was that?" I asked embarrassed but genuinely.

"I asked you to go get some pizza with me tonight and to watch 'Ironman'," he reminded me politely.

I could feel my heart beating when I said, "I'd love to get some pizza with you tonight!"

"Awesome," he said coolly.

"I'd better get going," I said as I headed back to the trail leading to my apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So that's chapter three. Sorry it was so short and took so long but I really hate typing! Please review cuz I really want feedback!!!!

-Sammy-O


	4. SPIDER!

**Hey peeps, thanks for the great reviews! If it's not too much to ask I'd like some constructive criticism, please. Thank you to all of you who have been reading my story!!! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update but I got banned from my computer for a couple days and I have been trying to reach my academic goals.**

**-Sammy-O**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight or the songs in this story (I wish I did)!**

**Chapter 4: Spider**

**BPOV**

I walked into my apartment after unlocking the door and I almost ran into Alice. Why would she stand in front of a door? I knew I was about to find out so I tried to look oblivious to her unknown expression so I said, "What's up?"

Not caring to answer my question she said, "Where were you?" Uh oh, she sounded mad.

Trying to calm her I said, "Relax Alice, I was just at the beach."

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Alice demanded.

I remember silencing my phone while talking to Edward. I debated lying to her, but I decided that lying could only make the situation worse. "You're going to be surprised at who I literally ran into. I saw Edward and we talked a while. That's why I silenced my phone," I said trying not to blush.

"And?" Alice encouraged slightly less angry.

Oh great, I had to tell her now. "And he asked me out," I said continuing.

Alice's anger continued to turn into hyperness, "Where are you going? Formal or casual?"

Alice would have kept firing off questions, but I cut her off, "We're just going for pizza and watching 'Ironman'. No biggy."

"When?" Alice Demanded.

"Tonight, he's picking me up at five o' clock," I replied.

"What are you going to where?"

"I'll figure something out."

"No you won't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm choosing your outfit for you!"

"It's casual Alice."

"So what. It doesn't mean you can't look nice!"

"I'm choosing my own outfit!"

"No, you're not!"

"Oh yes I am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Alice, I'll make you a deal. You can choose my outfit on two conditions."

"Okay. Fine. What are your conditions?"

"Number one, I wear jeans. I don't care what style but they have to be jeans. Number two is no heels, no exceptions!"

"Hmph. Fine!"

Yay, I won! I never win. I did want to push Alice any further so I changed the subject, "Hey girlies, do you want waffles or French toast?"

In unison they said, "Pancakes!"

I cranked up my iPod that was on one of the man speaker systems in our apartment. I started to listen to Nickelback's newest album 'Dark Horse' and I started making my famous banana chocolate chip pancakes. **(A/N: I really have made these pancakes before and they are really good!)**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was rocking out 'Gotta Be Somebody' for the second time when I heard Alice scream from the bathroom.

I paused my IPod in the middle of my favorite song and yelled, "Are you okay Alice? ALICE?"

All I heard her yell was, "SPIDER!" Oh god, we are all afraid of spiders. **(A/N: I'm terrified of spiders!!!)**

I put down my whisk and ran to the bathroom. In the process I almost ran into Rose as we both entered the bathroom.

"Alice, where is the spider?" I asked. I was very afraid.

Alice was so scared that all she could do was point towards the shower.

Rose looked in the shower first and then she screamed.

I very slowly peered inside the shower and saw the biggest spider ever. It was black, furry, on the floor of the shower and the size of a grapefruit. I screamed and closed the shower door immediately so that _thing _had less of a chance of getting out.

After a few minutes of contemplating on what to do about our eight-legged problem I said, "Rose, you didn't happen to get Emmett's phone number did you?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Because you need to call him and tell him to take care of our problem," I said.

Five minutes later Rose was on the phone with Emmett.

"Hello, Emmett, this is Rosalie," she said shakily.

"Yes, I know what time it is."

"We need your help!"

"Yes, you should bring Jasper and Edward with you."

"Please hurry."

"Thank you. See you soon!"

Rosalie hung up and said, "They'll be here in ten minutes."

"Thank god," Alice said looking like she just saw a ghost.

I announced, "Now that we have this all figured out, I'm going back to making pancakes."

I walked back to the kitchen and started playing some classical music to soothe me after the recent spider related events. Soon, I slipped back into my breakfast making duty.

I was pulling the last pancake off of the electric frying pan when I heard a familiar rhythmic knock on the door. I put the l the last pancake on a plate and ran to the door.

As I opened the door I said, "Hey guys." Edward smiled and I smiled back.

Emmett worriedly asked, "What's wrong with Rosalie?"

I told him embarrassed, 'There's a spider and we all have arachnophobia."

Confused Emmett clarified, "So you called us over here thinking that there was a serious emergency when you really just wanted us to squish a tiny harmless spider?"

"Very bad cases of arachnophobia, "I reminded him.

With a sigh he said, "Okay, where's the spider?"

"It's on the floor of the shower," I said without hesitation as I handed him a paper towel.

I showed him to the bathroom. Emmett was about to open the shower door when he said, "Okay mister spider it's time to die now!" He opened the shower door, glanced down at the spider and screamed. Then, he passed the paper towel to Jasper and said, "Dude, that thing is HUGE. You squish it."

I was surprised when Jasper spoke; I always thought he was a man of few words. He teasingly said, "Okay wimpy dude."

We all started laughing as Emmett looked at his shoes.

Jasper leaned down in the shower with the paper towel. A few seconds later he popped back up and loudly said, "It's safe to come out now Alice."

Alice was hiding in her bedroom with the door closed and I assumed hiding under her large comforter. From her room she yelled, "You have to throw it away in the big garbage can in the kitchen before I even think about coming out from under my comforter!" Sweet, I was right about the comforter thing.

All the guys gave me similar quizzical looks as if to say, "What's wrong with her?"

I quietly told them, 'Alice has the worst case of arachnophobia."

I guess I wasn't quite enough because Alice yelled, "I heard that. Now, less talking and more throwing away squished spider!"

I started giggling uncontrollably.

After less than a minute of me and my giggles, Jasper thoughtfully said, "Where's the garbage can? We can't have Alice trapped in her room all day."

I led the guys out to the kitchen and showed Jasper where the garbage can is. Then, loudly I said, "Alice it's safe to come out now!"

"Hold on Alice yelled back. There was a loud crash, and then Alice yelled, "Bella, I need your help!"

I replied, "I'll be there in a minute." I was about to go save Alice when I noticed Emmett eyeing my pancakes so I said, "Oh sorry, you'll have to excuse my manners. Would you guys like some pancakes?"

Emmett, being the bottomless pit he was, said, "Oh, I would!"

I quickly showed them where the plates, forks, knives, syrup, milk and butter are. Then, I sprinted off to Alice's room.

When I reached Alice's room seconds later, she was in a worse position than when she wanted to try yoga. Don't ask.

As I untangled Alice I told Alice that the guys were staying for breakfast. In response, for the next five minutes she would mutter "ouch" when she was in pain.

After Alice's five minutes of pain, we both practically flew to the kitchen. When we got there, the plate of pancakes was gone so I immediately put more batter on the electric frying pan.

I was getting a plate for Alice when Emmett finally stopped eating long enough to say, "Wow, Bella. These are really good pancakes. What's in them?"

I know my recipe by heart so I started to recite, "Well, I use instant pancake batter, but I add bananas, chocolate chips and a secret ingredient that even Rose and Alice don't know." The secret ingredient is cinnamon.

"Yeah, we've been friends for years and she still hasn't told me," Rose said after being quiet for quite some time.

I had started to clean up when a velvety voice said, "Here, let me help you."

It was so nice of him to offer, but it would be rude to invite someone into your home and then ask them to clean up so I said, "No, I got it. I can do it."

"But, you're the one who made the breakfast. It was how I was brought up," he argued.

"Fine, I grumbled in defeat. Then I asked, "Would you like to listen to some music?"

"Sure, but it can't be rap," he said **(A/N: Sorry to the people who like rap, but that's how my story goes!)**

"Don't worry. Last time I checked, classical music was the opposite of rap," I said as I pressed "Play". Claire De Lune Started to play.

After the first few note Edward said, "You know Debussy?"

"Only my favorites, "I said simply.

"What a coincidence; it's one of my favorites, too," Edward said with a chuckle as he started to hum along.

We continued our game of twenty questions until the guys had to leave an hour later.

After they left, I started reading Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice for what seemed like the millionth time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well, that's chapter four. I hope you liked it. If you hated it feel free to write that in your review! Please write more reviews!!! Sorry it took so long, but my science teacher has been giving me massive homework.**

**-Sammy-O**


	5. Flirting and Freaking Out

**Hey fan fiction peeps! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my teachers decided to screw with my life by giving me so much homework that I need a bulldozer to get through my bedroom. So anyway I have a chapter for you to read and ****Review****!!! Oh and I want to give a shout out to my bff Kat on her thirteenth birthday. Happy birthday Kat!!!**

**-Sammy-O**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight or the songs in this story (I wish I did)!**

**Chapter 5: Flirting and Freaking Out**

**BPOV**

"Ouch! Geez Alice," I said as Alice plucked my eyebrows

"Hold on, Bella. I'm almost done,' Alice replied clearly annoyed with my continuous complaints.

"No, Alice. We're done now! I don't care if I have half an eyebrow!" I yelled out of impatience. **(A/N: I would totally do this, too, because it hurts like hell! I don't suggest you try it.)**

"Relax, Bella. I'm done so now there's no need to throw a fit," Alice said with a sigh.

I looked in the mirror and saw my plain reflection. I mumbled, "Thanks Alice."

Alice excitedly clapped her hands and said, "You're welcome. Now, are you ready to see your outfit?"

I grumbled, "No."

"Well, too bad 'cause it's awesome!" Alice said like she was high on sugar. She probably was. "Now, close your eyes!"

I did as she said as she propelled me out of the bathroom and into my own room. She said, "You can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and saw an American Eagle dark blue, baby doll tank top with cute pockets. Alice claimed that blue was the best color on me, but I was becoming partial to green. Paired with the top was a pair of denim Bermuda shorts. Surprisingly, Alice was letting me where my blue flip flops.

I quickly undressed and put on my date outfit and looked in the floor length mirror Alice insisted on buying when we moved here. The shirt fit me perfectly and showed just the right amount of cleavage. **(A/N: I actually own this shirt, but my mom is so old school that she makes me where a yellow lacy tank top under it.)**

I twirled in a circle and asked, "What do you think?"

Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands and said, "Yee! It's perfect on you Bella! I'm a fashion genius. Now let me do your hair."

After several complaints from me, Alice finally said I was free to go as long as I didn't mess anything up. I looked in the mirror. Alice had French braided my hair and it looked really cute. I looked pretty good.

I was making sure 'Ironman' was actually in its case when I heard the doorbell ring. It was Edward! Butterflies rose in my stomach just thinking about him.

I opened the door and tried to hide my butterfly feeling when I said, "Hi, Edward."

"Hello, Bella. Are you ready to go?" Edward asked in his velvety voice. I was starting to feel nervous.

"Yeah, just let me grab my D.V.D.," I replied trying not to hyperventilate.

I grabbed 'Ironman' off the coffee table, said good-bye to the girls and closed the door behind me. I was really nervous.

Once we were in Edward's silver Volvo, there was an awkward silence. The question that had been bothering me so I asked, "Why were you poking me and pulling my hair last night?"

I'd caught him off guard, but he recovered quickly, "I was trying to get your attention." He was cute when he acted shy. I tried to tell myself to stop, but it seemed impossible.

There was another long pause, but it was soon filled with classical music that I found to be very calming. I had never heard it before, but it seemed so familiar. Edward started to hum along.

We soon arrived at Boston Pizza. **(A/N: This was the first place that popped into my head.)** It wasn't my favorite place to eat, but it was okay.

After we were seated Edward asked, "What was up with the spider thing earlier?"

"I've always been afraid of spiders. All because of a stupid dare," I said.

"What was the dare?" he asked curiously.

Oh great now I had to tell him. "Well, Rose, Alice and I have been friends since we were five. It was our first sleepover and we decided to play truth or dare. Alice asked me truth or dare and I decided to be brave so I chose dare. Never play truth or dare with Alice. She's ruthless. So anyway, Alice dared me to find a spider and let it craw around on my head for one minute without screaming. I remember debating on backing out and being labeled a chicken, but I didn't want to screw up our friendship so I did it anyway. After finding a spider and placing it on my head, the spider crawled down to my face and up my nose. I sat there for the required minute. Once that minute was up, I blew my nose so hard that the spider went flying out of my nose. I've been terrified ever since."

"Gross," Edward said.

"So what are you scared of?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not scared of anything!" he said arrogantly.

"I doubt it," I challenged.

"Fine! I'm afraid of dying young," he revealed.

"Wow. That's something actually worth being afraid of, "I said astonished.

Our conversation was momentarily interrupted by our waitress. She was beautiful with blond hair, blue eyes and a perky attitude. She looked like the kind of girl who thought Guatemala was in Canada if you know what I mean. **(A/N: There's a girl in my Spanish class who thought this and that's who I'm basing her on)** Well her chest size must've made up for her missing brain because she had some very large, er, assets. The old Edward would have gone crazy. She purposefully looked at Edward when she said, "HI, my name is Ashley and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you something to drink?" **(A/N: No offence if your name is Ashley.)**

"I'll have a coke. What about you, Bella?" Edward said without looking away from my eyes as if he was lost in them. Ouch!

Unwillingly, Ashley turned to face me with a dirty look. "I'll have a coke as well, "I said shyly.

"I'll be right back with your drinks. Let me know when you'd like to order."

After Ashley retreated to the kitchen to get out drinks, I said, "What were we talking about?"

Edward said, "I can't remember. You look beautiful tonight."

His compliment took me by surprise, but I managed to say, "Thanks. Alice got to play what I call 'Bella Barbie'." I made a face

He chuckled and asked, "Was it that terrible."

"You have no idea," I said with a groan.

"Well, it was worth it, "he said warmly.

Our conversation was interrupted by Ashley, again, so I had time to recover. "Here are your cokes. Would you like to start your order?"

Being the gentlemen he was, Edward said, "Yes, please."

"Okay, what can I get you?" she asked obviously referring to herself as she batted her eyelashes. She must have been trying to look sexy, but she only looked liked she had an eye problem. I almost gagged at her sentence's double meaning.

"I'll have a cheese burger," Edward said oblivious to Ashley's ridiculous flirting.

I cleared my throat and said, "I'll have a Cesar salad, please." She turned toward me unwillingly and scribbled our on her notepad.

Once Ashley left, our conversation started back up. "You seem to have changed a lot since high school," I said feeling a little awkward.

"Yes and you haven't changed a bit since high school. You still seem as stubborn as I remember. Do you still get pissed off if anyone touches your copy of Pride and Prejudice?" Edward said smoothly.

A giggle escaped my lips and Edward smiled. "Yeah, I still get upset about people touching my book without my permission, but not as much. You have a better sense of humor than you did in high school."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner continued on just as light-hearted. Once we were back in Edward's Volvo, he said, "That waitress was a little weird."

With humor I said, "That doesn't surprise me."

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"You seriously didn't notice all her sentence's double meanings or that she practically stuck her chest in your face?"

"Not really."

"Wow, you're really unobservant."

Edward chuckled as he said, "Am I mistaken or are you jealous?"

I blushed uncontrollably and said, "Who? What? Me? NO!"

"So if you're not jealous, I guess you wouldn't mind me calling her."

"She gave you her number?" Oh. My. God. Come on Bella, relax. Breathe in, breathe out.

"Yes. She slipped it in with the bill." Edward chuckled.

"Would you really call her?"

"Ha! So you were jealous."

"I was not! Come on Edward, she was at least two times sluttier than Lauren Mallory and even more desperate!"

"You're probably right about that."

Our conversation stopped when we reached Edward, Emmett and Jasper's condo. It was just a little bigger than my apartment.

Edward pulled the key out of the ignition and got out of the car. He rushed to the other side as I was getting out and opened the door for me.

I blushed, "Thank you."

"Just let you know Emmett and Jasper won't be joining us," Edward said randomly.

I released a sigh of relief. Now, there was only one person I could embarrass myself in front of. Oh great, I just realized that Edward and I would be totally alone. Gulp!

We walked up the front steps to the porch, Edward out the key in the door, turned it and opened the door allowing me to go in first.

Once we were inside, Edward turned on the lights on. I was expecting it to be somewhat messy, but it was spotless. The condo looked like I had stepped into a P.B. Teen catalog.

Edward led me to the living room. It looked even more perfect than the entrance. There was a HUGE flat screen T.V., two black leather couches a glass coffee table and a fancy sound system.

While Edward was setting up the movie, he asked, "Bella would you like some popcorn?"

"Yes, please," I said. My voice was barely audible, but just loud enough for Edward to hear me.

After setting up the movie, Edward left the room to go make popcorn. A few seconds later, I heard the pop-pop-popping of popcorn and the smell of butter. Yum! I love popcorn!

The movie had already gone through the previews and was on the D.V.D. menu when Edward returned with a large bowl of delicious smelling popcorn.

Edward pressed 'Play' and the movie started.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We had been watching the movie for a while and were at the part where Tony and Pepper were out on the balcony. The sound system was AWESOME! The popcorn was gone and Edward and I were now leaning into each other.

I was looking up at Edward when he turned and kissed me. The kiss was everything. It was gentle and passionate. I wanted to stay there forever, but somehow my thoughts floated to, my ex, Jacob. I tore away unwillingly and felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

Edward looked dazed as I ran out the door. Once I was a few blocks away, I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hey, Alice. It's Bella."

"Hi, Bella!"

"Alice, I need you to come pick me up."

"Why?"

"I promise I'll tell you later. Just please hurry.

I gave her directions and she said, "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**So that's chapter five. My writing can only get better if you guys review! Happy birthday Kit-Kat! I'm sorry it took so long, but there's a lot going on in my life right now.**

**-Sammy-O**


	6. Confessions

**Hey Fan Fiction peeps! Thanks for all of your reviews. I know some of you were like "Huh?" after you read chapter five, but you'll be satisfied with chapter. Please remember to review the chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I've been super busy prepping for the W.A.S.L. (Washington Assessment of Student Learning)**

**-Sammy-O**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight or the songs in this story (I wish I did)!**

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

**BPOV**

The car ride with Alice was quiet. When I got out of her car, she looked like she was going to say something, but she didn't. I guess she took one look at my face and knew I didn't want to talk about it.

Once we were home, I sprinted to my room. Rose stopped me to asked, "Why are you home so early?" I gave her my death glare and she stopped talking.

After I made it to my room, I played some music from my 'Heartache' playlist on my iPod. Mostly it was Taylor Swift but there was also the Fray, Nickelback and David Archuleta.

Then, I put on my baggiest sweats and a tank, curled up under my comforter and stayed there.

I had gone through all fifty songs on my playlist when I started to drift off to sleep. I hit 'Play' on my remote for the docking station for it to shuffle all of my music. My music slowly lulled me to sleep.

That night I dreamt of Edward. We were in the same place as before. This time I caught up to Edward, but when he turned around he morphed into Jacob. I screamed and tried to run away, but Jacob was fast and was about to catch me when I was shaken awake.

"Bella, Bella sweetie, you need to wake up," Rosalie said sweetly. I looked up to see Rosalie and Alice sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Wha. . .?" I said in confusion.

"You had me pick you up early, when we got home you were in a bad mood, cranked up your music and fell asleep. Rose has been trying to shake you awake for the last ten minutes because you were screaming. Care to tell us why?" Alice said carefully.

"I don't want to talk about it, "I said firmly and then yawned.

"Please, Bella. On our next shopping trip you can veto almost anything," Alice pleaded and gave me her puppy dog look. She knew I couldn't resist the face.

"Fine. I'll hold you to it. So anyway, I had Alice pick me up early because Edward kissed me," I said sleepily.

"And…" Rosalie encouraged.

"And I thought of Jacob," I shuddered. Rose gasped and Alice's eyes grew wide. Both girls looked at me expecting more details.

"Then, I had Alice come and pick me up after I ran out. I was in such a bad mood that even my music could not calm me. Then, I dreamt of running after Edward, but when he turned around, he morphed into Jacob," I continued.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. How about we have a girl's day and then tonight we'll have a movie marathon just like we did when you broke up with Jacob," Rosalie said giving me a comforting hug. Good old Rosalie is always looking out for me and Alice.

Softly Alice added, "Yeah, you can wear whatever you want to day besides those ratty sweats you like so much." This made me smile.

"That's just what I need," I admitted.

"Okay, you have one hour to get ready,' Rose told me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Almost exactly an hour later, I had showered and was wearing a Hollister graphic tee that said "Brunettes Have More Fun", cotton shorts and my crocs. My hair was brushed and I didn't have any make-up on. I could care less if I looked like crap. I felt terrible about leaving Edward. I felt even worse about thinking of Jacob.

_*Flashback*_

_My breath quickened as I pulled up to Jacob Black's house. Jacob told me that Billy would be at the Clearwater's house all afternoon. Today was the day that I would tell him I was ready. I was wearing some of those revealing under garments that Alice insisted I buy and I always hid them._

_I giddily got out of my truck and walked to the Black's front door._

_I knocked once. No answer._

_I knocked a second time. The door creaked open. Maybe they're gone. Although, it seemed strange that they left the door unlocked._

_Hesitantly, stupidly, I walked in. I looked around with an odd feeling in my stomach. There was a sudden rustling and I flinched. Then, there was a giggle coming from Jake's room._

_With even more stupidity, I walked toward Jake's room. My common sense kept telling me "Don't open the door!" I opened the door anyway. Sure enough, Jacob and Lauren Mallory were "messing around" if you know what I mean._

_Without thinking I said, "How could you Jake?" Tears streamed down my face._

_"I can explain," Jacob started._

_"I thought you were better than this, Jake. I thought we had something. Most importantly, I thought you were my friend. I guess I was wrong," I said cutting him off. I knew it hit him below the belt, but I had to say something. With that, I left him stunned._

_I ran to my truck, started it up and drove home crying._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Bella? Bella are you alright?" a distant voice asked. It was Rose.

I vigorously shook my head to try to clear it. "Yeah, I was just having a Jacob flashback," I said. I was trying to stay calm but a single tear gave me away.

"Oh, Bell-Bell. It's okay. He was an ass and he probably still is," Rose said in a comforting tone as she hugged me. I can't believe she remembered my childhood nickname. Although Rose had a temper, she could also be really sweet and very sympathetic.

"Thanks, Rosie. You're the best friend I could ask for," I said hugging her back.

"Hey! What about me?" Alice asked pretending to be hurt.

"Alice, you're the other best friend I could ever ask for," I said pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks, Bell-Bell," Alice said happily.

"I truly am the luckiest girl in the world because I have the two awesomest best friends in the world," I said cheering up slightly.

"Let's get this show on the road," Rose said with a giggle.

After fifteen minutes of singing to songs like 'Just Dance', 'Girlfriend' and a few other songs with a somewhat bouncy rhythm, we arrived at the mall.

First, we went to Aeropstale because it's my favorite place to shop. We giggled and talked about almost everything that didn't involve boys. I ended up buying three graphic tees, a pair of denim shorts, denim capris that when you rolled them up they had stars on the inside, a hoodie, and flip-flops.

We went to American Eagle next because it's one of Alice's many favorite places to shop. I bought two camis and a pair of gray sweat pants from the Aerie line.

After going to American Eagle we went to Hollister because it's Rose's favorite place to shop. Alice convinced me to buy a denim skirt I'm sure I'll never wear. We went to a few other places and for once I didn't completely hate going on a shopping trip. We went to a few more stores, but I didn't buy anything else.

As we exited the mall, I said, "Hey, why don't we stop at Starbucks before we go to Blockbuster. My treat."

"That sounds really good right now. I was getting a little bored because none of the stores we went to had any new items for this month," Alice said with an exaggerated yawn.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Alice, you can only have decaf."

Alice stuck her tongue out at me and said, "Fine! Hmph!"

After putting our many shopping bags in the trunk of Alice's Porshe, we drove to the nearest Starbucks.

"What do you guys want to drink?" I asked as we found a table.

"I want a peppermint mocha," Alice said bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Decaf," I reminded her. She stuck her tongue out at me like when we were five.

"I'll have a cinnamon dolce latte," Rose said.

I walked up to the counter and the barista asked, "What can I get you?"

I said, "I'll have a decaf peppermint mocha, a cinnamon dolce latte, and a shaken lemonade iced tea with black tea. All grande, please."

"They'll be ready soon," the barista told me.

I paid for our drinks and waited for them to be ready. Once our drinks were ready, I grabbed them and went to sit with my friends.

"So what movies do you want you watch tonight?" Rose asked casually.

"I was thinking that we could do an Amanda Bynes marathon and then we each pick a movie," I suggested.

"Oh, that's perfect! I want my choice to be 'The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants'!" Alice giggled.

"Awesome idea, Bell-Bell! My choice is '27 Dresses'," Rose said excitedly.

"My choice is 'Dirty Dancing'," I said happy that they liked my idea.

Reciting back the movies we were going to watch, Alice said, "So we're going to watch 'What a Girl Wants', 'She's the Man', 'Sydney White', 'The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants', '27 Dresses', and 'Dirty Dancing'."

"Guys, that's almost twelve hours," Rose realized.

"I guess it will be a multi-day event," I said with a shrug.

Five minutes later, my iced tea was finished. I always drank these stupid things too fast. I had to use the restroom so I excused myself. "I'll be right back girlies."

When I was in the restroom my phone buzzed signaling that I had received a text. It was from Rose.

**B,**

**Edward just walked in. He saw us and wants 2 know where u r. Hide unless u want 2 talk 2 him.**

**XOXO,**

**R**

I quickly replied.

**R,**

**Thanx 4 the warning.**

**-B**

I had to talk to him, but I'm not sure now is the best time. I hope he wasn't too offended. There's only one was to find out. Gulp.

I slowly walked out of the restroom to see Edward looking for someone. Specifically, he was looking for me.

His eyes momentarily locked with mine. If he hadn't motioned for me to sit with him, I would have continued to be lost in his piercing green eyes.

Mechanically, I walked toward where he was sitting and I sat down opposite him.

We sat there for what seemed like hours in an awkward never ending silence. Startling me, he finally broke the silence, "Hello, Bella." He was in a surprisingly good mood considering the recent events.

"Hello, Edward," I said shyly.

"How are you today?" Edward asked genuinely curiously.

With a sigh I said, "Terrible. I feel so guilty about last night."

He said nothing, he just looked at me expectantly waiting for me to continue. I elaborated," I left last night because I've been through a really bad relationship. I have some trust issues with guys because I date someone who ended up cheating on me. I found out when I found them in bed together I'm sorry for running out on you. I'm even sorrier for comparing you to that other guy without getting to know you. Maybe it would work out if we started out being just friends." I sound really stupid when I ramble.

After e short pause, Edward said, "I'm sorry."

In shock with exclamation I said, "Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about!"

He continued from where he left off, "I'm sorry about your past experience. Thank you for the apology. I think you're right about starting out as friends."

I was shocked that he was okay with this, but just to be sure I asked, "Are you sure you're okay Edward?"

In a monotone that sounded like he was trying to restrain himself, he said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. Maybe we can do something together with our friends sometime." He is such a gentleman and I'm so stupid.

I smiled warmly and said, "I'd like that. The girls and I were planning to go to the beach next weekend. Would you like to join us?"

He smiled back and said, "Yeah that sounds fun."

The atmosphere relaxed as I gave him directions to where our little party would be and what time to be there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**So yeah, that's chapter six. Sorry it took so long. Please, please, please review this story. I've already started writing chapter seven in my notebook, but it may be a while before it's online. Thanks all you supportive readers out there!**

**-Sammy-O**


	7. Crash!

**Hey you guys, thanks for continuing to read my story even though I haven't updated in forever! Thanks for your reviews, keep 'em coming. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have a good reason. My reason is that my dog died two weeks ago from internal bleeding in his abdomen. I hope you like this chapter and if you don't, please write a review so I know why.**

**-Sammy-O**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight or the songs in this story (I wish I did)!**

**Chapter 7:Crash!**

**BPOV**

When Alice and Rosalie found out that the guys were going to the beach with us, they literally squealed. Talk about weird. Alice wanted everything to be perfect.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The week passed by quickly. Alice made us clean up our friend's beach property while she was away. I couldn't help but be excited.

When the morning of the barbeque arrived, I went for a shorter run than usual and came home to Alice freaking out. This happens every time we have some partyishthing. She wants everything to be perfect and freaks out when the smallest thing goes wrong.

"Arg! Why does karma hat me?" Alice shrieked.

"Karma hates you?" I asked baffled.

"Yes!" Alice said taking deep breaths trying to calm down.

"Why does karma hate you, Alice?' I asked amused and slightly confused.

"Do you remember the fair we went to in the tenth grade?"

"Uh huh."

"Do you remember the pie eating contest?"

"Yeah."

"Who was the winner of the pie eating contest?"

With a gasp of realization, I said, "Emmett. Karma still doesn't hate you."

"Oh yes it does! Remember the time . . ."

I cut her off, "Just go to the store and get more food."

"Hmph. Fine. Do you want me to get anything else?"

"More stuff to drink. Strictly soda, though. We don't want anyone getting drunk. Especially me!"

Alice giggled at the thought of the last time I got drunk. On my twenty-first birthday, Alice and Rose took me to a club. After just one Rum and Coke, I was dancing on the bar about to take my shirt off and reveal myself to the world, but Rose and Alice saved. I haven't had alcohol since then. I don't take it too well. I maturely stuck my tongue out at her.

After Alice left, I went over a checklist with Rose of what we were bringing.

"Cooler full of soda?" Rose asked.

"Check," I replied.

"Hot dogs, burgers, salmon?"

"Check. Alice is getting more."

"Condiments?"

"Check."

"Salad?"

"Check."

"Fresh fruit?"  
"Check."

"Chips, dip and other finger food?"

"Check, check, check."

"Towels?"

"Check."

"Beach chairs?"  
"Check."

"Ice?"

"Check."

"Paper plates, napkins and plastic dinning utensils?"

"Check."

"Tin foil?"

"Check."

"What did you tell the guys to bring?"

"I told them to anything within reason."  
"Okay, we're done here."

"Great, then we're all set the barbeque."

I got up to leave, but Rose quickly grabbed my wrist forcing me to sit back down. "Why do you want today to be so perfect?"

"I want everything to be perfect because I just started to trust Edward. We're starting out as friends," I said quietly. I was kind of relieved that I could talk to Rose without Alice being over-zealous.

"Good for you Bell-Bell," Rose said with a smile.

"Please don't tell Alice. You know how she gets."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Four hours passed by quickly. I was standing in front of my mirror in my favorite blue and green striped bikini, my green sarong and blue flip-flops checking to make sure my outfit looked decent. I was surprised that Alice hadn't come in my room to criticize my choice of beach wear.

I quickly found a baby tee that covered my bikini top and showed off my washboard stomach and put it on. My outfit was now officially perfect.

After applying a layer of sunscreen, I frantically ran around the apartment looking for my personal beach items. I was looking for my O'Neil Hammer wetsuit, surfboard wax, clothes for later (University of Washington baggy hoodie, t-shirt, skinny jeans, socks, tennis shoes and my lucky baseball hat from a Mariners game I went to when I was twelve), S.P.F. 70+ sunscreen, sunglasses, lip balm, my IPod and docking station, phone, towel, ect.

Surprisingly, all of my stuff, Rose's stuff, Alice's stuff, the cooler, other food and the beach chairs all fit into my somewhat new 2009 blue convertible four-seater Chevrolet ZR1 Corvette.

A few months ago I got my ZR1 because my senior citizen of a truck finally broke down for good. I was upset when my truck died. I had become very attached. It took them a while, but Rose and Alice convinced me that I needed a car that went over 50 M.P.H. I would have been happy with another sturdy truck. I really miss my truck.

My truck would have been able to easily fit all of our stuff and my blue Becker LC-3 Ser 4 8. Now, I kept my surfboard at my friend Zafrina's beach house. Luckily, that's where we were going to have the barbeque so I would get some time to surf. Zafrina will be out of town and gave me a key telling me that I could throw a party as long as I watered her Amazon plants.

I put my key in the ignition, started my car and turned on some calming classical music. I was really nervous.

Not even thirty seconds later, Alice groaned and complained, "Ugh! I don't understand why you listen to this old geezer music."

I snapped back, "It's no old geezer music! I find it very calming!" Nobody disses my music.

"Can we at least listen to something written within the last in years?"

"Alice! We haven't even pulled out of the parking lot so shut up! This is part of the agreement."

"What agreement?"

"When I bought this car, I let you two help me pick it out on two conditions. Condition one was that I would be the only one to drive it. Condition two was that nobody could touch the radio or diss my music choice."

"Did you just say diss?" Rose asked with a giggle.

"Oh, that agreement," Alice said with a groan. What was it with her and groaning today?

Our argument went on until we reached Zafrina's beach house.

I quickly watered her plants and then went to get my surfboard from out of her garage. Then, I went to retrieve my belongings from my car.

When I came down to the beach, Alice and Rosalie were already setting up the fire pit and gathering wood.

I quickly took off my sarong and put on my wetsuit.

"Alice can you zip me up?" I yelled.

"Sure, I'll be right there," Alice yelled back.

While Alice was zipping up my wetsuit, she asked, "So when are the guys getting here?"

"In about five to ten minutes," I replied.

When she was done, she said, "You're free to go."

"Thanks! I want to get in some surfing before they get here" **(A/N: I don't know anything about surfing and I googled all the information I use so it might not be right. If it's wrong, please correct me in a review.)**

I quickly waxed my board so my feet would stick to it and ran down to the shore.

It felt really weird to surf because it had been a while since I've been surfing. To start, I paddled to the wake and did some rail grabs. Then I moved on to doing some spins. After doing a 180 spin, I moved onto a 360 spin. I went on like this until I had gotten up to a 720 spin.

When I came out of my 720, I saw Alice talking to some random guy. I squinted and saw that the random guy was actually Jasper. Oh god, they were here already.

I started to paddle in when Alice started jumping up and down and shouting, "LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

I looked behind me to see the biggest wave I have ever seen. Crap. Crap. CRAP! I am so screwed.

I tried to paddle faster, but the wave was too fast.

The wave crashed on top of me as I was pulled under water. My board and I were still connected so I was in a weird position that resembled a pretzel and wouldn't let me resurface. I swore I heard Alice scream.

Time seemed to slow down before I finally blacked out.

In the nothingness of my mind, I swore I could hear Rose and Alice freaking out.

After what could have been seconds or hours, had enough energy to open my eyes.

As I fluttered my lashes, I realized I was face to face with my angel. Wait a second, my angel?

Edward let out a sigh of relief and told everyone, "She's waking up."

Soon everyone was worriedly repeating the same question over and over again, "Bella, are you okay?" I felt a little tired but nothing that might take me to the emergency room.

Hoarsely, I said, "I'm fine."

Then Edward said, "Bella, I'm going to set you down now." I hadn't noticed, but Edward was holding me bridal style.

Edward lowered my legs to the ground slowly. When he was no longer touching me, I teeter a bit. I took two steps and tripped almost doing a face plant into a rock. I braced for impact, but only felt strong hands around my middle.

Edward picked me up and placed me in a beach chair saying, "I think you should sit down for a while."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," I said weakly.

Edward sat down next to me and sat with me the whole night. He even got a blanket when the sun went down. All I could think was 'awwwwwwww!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So that was chapter seven! I hope you enjoyed it. I feel like such a horrible person for not updating in over a month, but my teachers are burying me in last minute school work trying to get everything in before summer. Please review if you want another chapter soon! Thanks for being so supportive you guys!


	8. Perfect Night

**Hey all you Fan Fiction peeps! I feel horrible that it's almost two months since I updated, but I'll be able to update more since its summer vacation. Yay! I've already started writing chapter nine in my notebook so it will be added in a week or two. If you want me to update faster, then you have to review.**

**-Sammy-O**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight or the songs in this story (I wish I did)!**

**Chapter 8: Perfect Night**

**BPOV**

It was two weeks after the surfing accident and I found out from Edward that to pull me from my unconscious state after blacking out, Emmett offered to fart next to my face.,

As a group, we had gone bowling and that was fun, but I was having feelings for Edward that I'd never had before.

I was almost silent in the apartment, except for the turning of pages. Alice and Rosalie were off doing some super-girly thing. I was in the middle of reading The Merchant of Venice when I heard my phone blaring my ringtone,

"Because when I arrive  
I, I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock . . ."

I jumped about two feet in the air and scrambled to answer my phone.

"Hello?" I said trying to slow my heart rate.

"Bella?" Edward's voice rang in my ears.

"Edward! You just about gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry. How exactly did I almost give you a heart attack?"

"I was reading.'

"Oh, I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"It's okay. So what did you call for?"

"I called to ask you if you wanted to go on a picnic tonight."

"That'd be awesome."

"Great. I'll pick you up at six thirty."

"Okay. Where are we going for the picnic?"

"It's a surprise."

"Fine."

"Okay. So I'll see you at six thirty. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up my phone.

Ugh! No matter how much I enjoyed spending time with Edward, I still hated surprises.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It bugged me all day wondering where we were going for the picnic.

Alice and Rosalie were still gone so I chose my own outfit. It was six fifteen when I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup.

I chose to wear a brown baby doll tank, denim Bermuda shorts and gold Greek sandals. My hair was in a loose bun and I was wearing a light brown eye shadow.

Fifteen minutes later, when Edward could arrive at any minute, I was tearing apart the apartment trying to find my Juke. I had set it down somewhere and could not remember where I put it.

There was a knock at the door. Now who could that be?

I looked once more around the apartment before answering the door.

I opened the door and greeted Edward, "Hi Edward."

"Good evening Bella," he replied, "Are you ready to go?"

"Just a minute," I said as I scanned the living room one more time.

"What are you looking for?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

"My phone. I had it a few minutes ago."

"Oh. Is a navy blue juke?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" I can't remember ever having shown it to him.

"Because it's right there," Edward said pointing to the coffee table and sure enough, there was my phone.

"Okay, now I really feel stupid," I said as I shoved it in my pocket.

"Do I need to help you find anything else," he teased.

"Nope, I've got everything now," I said sarcastically.

Once we were in Edward's Volvo, Edward blindfolded me.

"Why am I wearing this blindfold?" I asked while trying to sneak a peek at where we were going.

"No peeking, Bella. I told you it would be a surprise," Edward told me.

"Can you at least give me a hint? Please!" I whined and stuck out my bottom lip.

"No. Keep that blindfold on!" Edward said firmly.

Ugh! Stupid stubborn meanie.

"What did you say Bella?"

Crap, I guess I said that instead of thought it. "Um . . . Nothing. I didn't say anything at all."

"If you say so."

A few minutes later, I felt the car come to a stop. I heard Edward get out and walk to the passenger side so I unbuckled my seatbelt. He opened up my door and I started to get out when he picked me up bridal style.

In protest, I said, "Hey!"

In reply, Edward said, "We've established that you can't walk two feet without tripping when your eyes are open, so it would be chaotic to have you walk with a blindfold on. Plus, it's faster."

He had a point, but I didn't care. In disappointment of being outsmarted, I said, "Hmph!"

After what was probably ten minutes, Edward put me down and said, "You can take your blindfold off now."

He stepped back and gestured towards a blanket with a picnic basket and other picnic supplies.

When I sat down on the blanket, I noticed that there was a single perfect red rose placed on the blanket. How romantic!

Breaking the silence, Edward said, "I wasn't sure on dinner so I skipped right to dessert. I asked Alice and she told me you love chocolate cake." Sure enough, he pulled out chocolate cake, two plates, silverware and napkins.

"Well, she was right; I do love chocolate cake. That looks delicious!" I said truthfully.

"Let's see if it tastes good," he said as he handed me a piece of cake.

I took a bite. It was really good. It was better than anything I had on my trip to France. The trip was a graduating present from my parents. "It tastes delicious! Did you bake it?"

"Yeah . . .," he said sheepishly. Aw, he blushed.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"I know, I know. It's really girly. No offence." **(A/N: Seriously no offence. It's just how the dialogue is.)**

"No, no. That's not what I meant. I think it's cool that you can cook. It shows that you're not just some handsome macho meathead." Wait, did I just say handsome? Crud, I hope he didn't notice. **(A/N: No offence to guys who can't cook. Again, it's just how the dialogue is.)**

"Back up a second. You think I'm handsome?"

"Yeah," I said sheepishly as I blushed.

A few minutes passed. Suddenly, Edward sat up straighter.

It looked like something bit him in the ass. "What's wrong Edward?" I asked worriedly.

He replied, "Nothing's wrong Bella. I have something important I have to tell you." He gulped nervously.

Oh god, he never wants to see me again. This is our final good-bye. Wait. That doesn't explain the red rose if a red rose symbolizes love. Stop jumping to worst case scenario, Bella. "Tell me Edward."

"Bella, these past few weeks have made me really think about how I feel about you. I really like you, Bella, and I can only hope that you feel the same way. That's the reason I annoyed you in high school. It took me until just a few days ago to figure that out," Edward paused.

"Edward what are you trying to say?" I held my breath for his answer.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening. I opened my mouth to say something, but for some reason I couldn't.

Edward's face fell and he started to ramble. "I totally understand if you don't want to-"

I cut him off by putting my finger to his lips silencing him so I could talk. "Edward, I'd love to be your girlfriend. I feel an electric current every time our hands brush."

"I feel it, too. I thought I was going crazy."

"You're not crazy. Alice after a venti mocha is crazy. Don't ask." He started to chuckle.

"I can't even imagine it. Now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"That cake I told you I baked, I bought it at the bakery."

Edward leaned in and I did the same. Seconds later our lips met in a gentle kiss. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization. It was pure bliss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward was driving me back to my apartment. It was comfortably silent as we listened to calming classical music. Edward drove with one hand and held my hand with the other. The electric current felt so strong that it could power a light bulb. It felt good.

When we pulled into the parking lot, he quickly got out and rushed to the passenger side door and opened it for me. Always a gentleman. "Thanks," I said quietly.

"Anytime," he replied.

This conversation was going nowhere. "I had a great time tonight!" I said truthfully.

"I did, too," Edward replied.

As we stopped in front of the apartment front door, Edward leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss good night. It was as perfect as our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend.

When he pulled away, I said, "Thanks for the perfect night."

"You're welcome," He replied.

"I guess I'll see you later," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah. I'll call you tomorrow," Edward said just as awkwardly.

"Bye Edward."

"Good –bye Bella."

I watched him get in his car and disappear down the road.

When he was gone, I went inside. I ran to my room.

Once inside my room, I quickly closed the door. Then, leaning against the door I sank to the floor and squealed. Did that just come out of me? God, I'm acting like Alice on Black Friday (the day after Thanksgiving when the mall has a HUGE sale and opens around 5:00 A.M.). Oh well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**YAY! I finally finished typing this chapter. I'm almost done writing chapter 9 in my notebook so I'll start typing it soon. Sorry it took me so long. If you have any ideas for future chapters tell me in a review. If you don't have any ideas review anyway. The more you review, the faster I'll type.**

**-Sammy-O**


	9. Jacob

**Hey all you Fan Fiction peeps! I know I haven't updated in over a month and I feel terrible about it, but I have an excuse. I was in Idaho for a week with my best friend and I had major writers block. I know I always say that, but the beginnings of these chapters are hard for me to set up. I hope you guys don't hate me. Since I haven't updated in so long, I decided to make this an extra long chapter!**

**-Sammy-O**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight or the songs in this story (I wish I did)!**

**Chapter 9: Jacob**

**BPOV**

Even though I didn't have to be to work until noon, so I didn't have to wake up until ten 'o clock, but I was awakened by my cell phone blaring by my head.

I groggily answered, "Hello?"

"Good morning, beautiful," my angel greeted me.

Happy with my wake up call, I said "Good morning to you, too, handsome."

"I hope you slept well." Aw, my boyfriend is so sweet.

"I did. Thanks for the wake up call."

"Oh, no. Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Really. I had to get up at some point. I don't mind if you wake me up in the morning. If it were Alice or Rose, I would have bit their heads off."

"I don't think they appreciate that so every morning I will wake you up!"

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you."

"Anything for my girlfriend." I could get used to hearing him say 'my girlfriend'. It made my stomach do back flips.

"Edward, it's not that I don't enjoy talking to you, but I kind of have to go get ready for work."

"Wait Bella, what time does your shift end?"

"Nine."

"Okay. Do you want to come over to my house tonight to watch 'transformers'? You've probably already seen it, but it's my favorite movie."

"Actually, I haven't seen it, but I've heard that it's almost as good as 'Ironman'. I'd love to."

"Great. I'll pick you up at nine thirty"

I hung up my phone, fell back on my bed and squealed like an idiot.

Only seconds later, I was so overcome with happiness and excitement that I got up and started jumping on my bed like I did when I was six.

I must have been loud because Alice burst into my room with Rosalie groggily trailing behind her. Completely alert, Alice asked, "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Oh, nothing Ali. Everything is absolutely perfect." I said as I giggled.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the calm Bella we all know?" Alice asked dramatically.

"I'm a happier version of calm Bella," I said playing along.

"Why are you so happy?" Alice asked slightly confused.

"Edward asked me to be his girlfriend, I said yes, and we're going to watch 'Transformers' tonight," I said while still jumping on the bed.

"He asked me what your fave dessert was so I knew he was doing something special, but I didn't realize it was this big." Soon, Alice was jumping on the bed with me.

Rose went over to my IPod docking station, scrolled through to songs and selected a song.

While "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" started, Rose ran over to my bed and started jumping, too. We all started to sing. It was like the day Alice ate a whole bag of chocolate covered espresso beans. Picture a Chihuahua on crack. **(A/N: My teacher last year used this saying. I thought it was hilarious!)**

After the song ended and the room was quiet, Rose was the first to flop down on her back on the bed. Then me, then Alice.

With a sigh, Rose said contently, "I feel like we're five again."

"Me, too," I said thinking back to all of our shared memories.

"Me three," Alice said and we all giggled. It was a stupid thing to giggle over, but we thought it was funny anyway.

With another sigh, Rose said, "I remember back when we were younger and life was a whole lot simpler. All we cared about was who got the biggest cookie."

"Or the purple crayons," I added.

"Or who was the mom when we played house," Alice said with a hiccup form, all of her laughing.

After a few minutes of memories, I snapped back into reality and said, "Okay girlies, happy Bella is gone and calm Bella is her to stay. I need to get ready for work so out."

"Aw," Alice said with a frown, "When will happy Bella be back?"

"Soon, I hope," I replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The ending credits of the movie were playing when Edward turned the movie off. There was a comfortable silence as I snuggled closer to my boyfriend and inhale his scent. I let out a content sigh, thinking of the little pleasures in life.

Bringing me back to reality, Edward said, "What did you think of the movie?"

Being the stubborn person that I am, I said, "It just barely topped 'Ironman'." Truthfully, 'Transformers' kicked 'Ironman's ass big time, though I'd never admit it.

"Really? I thought 'Transformers' totally kicked 'Ironman's ass," he told me. Dang! It was like he could read my mind.

I looked at my watch. It was almost midnight. I said, "Whoa. It's late I'd better get home."

"You're right. We wouldn't want Alice and Rosalie to worry about you." Edward is so sweet thinking of everything.

I looked up at Edward and gave him a kiss. He asked, "What was that for?"

"For being perfect," I said as if it were obvious.

"I'm not perfect, Bella," he told me.

"Says who?"

"Me!"

"Your vote doesn't count. Sorry" I smiled playfully.

Edward gave an exaggerated sigh and said, "You're ridiculous!"

"I know, but that's why you love me," I replied.

"You're right, that is a wonderful reason."

"Aw, you're so sweet."

"Not as sweet as you. I have to go find my keys. I'll be back in a minute." **(A/N: I know, I know. It was really corny, but too bad.)** He got up and soon found his keys. In the meantime, I smoothed out my clothes and fixed my hair.

Edward soon came back and said, "Let's go."

"Okay," I said while getting up.

As we walked out the door and down the driveway towards Edwards Volvo, I heard a somewhat familiar voice yell, "BELLA!" The voice was halfway down the street.

My heart started to pound faster as I said, "Oh no. Not now."

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked me worriedly.

"Jacob," I said still in shock.

"The same Jacob who cheated on you?" Edward asked just as shocked.

"Yeah," I said in a barely audible squeak.

"Its okay, Bella. It'll be okay. We'll just see what he wants. If he doesn't leave, we'll call the police or Emmett and Jasper," Edward said in a soothing tone trying to calm me down. It helped a little. If I hadn't been so freaked out, I might have laughed.

As Jacob came closer, Edward protectively wrapped his arm around my shoulder and whispered, "I'll be right here with you. If he tries to hurt you anymore than he already has, I will do everything in my power to cause him as much pain as he has caused you."

When Jacob was standing right in front of up, Edward said, "Hello Jacob." I just glared trying not to look as terrified as I really was.

"Who the heck are you?" Jacob asked rudely. Same old Jacob.

"Edward Masen," Edward replied.

"Oh yeah, I remember you. You're the guy Bella hated so much in high school," Jacob said with a toothy, villainous smile that made my insides cringe.

Waiting to get to the point, I demanded, "Why are you here Jacob?"

"Can't an ex-boyfriend visit his former girlfriend for fun?" Jacob said trying to sound innocent.

"Not if the ex-boyfriend is you," I said as harshly as I could.

"Ouch. That hurts Bells."

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"Touchy, touchy. Sheesh."

Getting restless, I said, "What do you really want, Jacob?"

"I wanted to get back together, Bella," he said truthfully.

I was speechless so Edward spoke for me, "Not gonna happen."

"Why not?" Jacob asked clearly getting irritated.

Inserting myself back into the conversation, I harshly told him, "You cheated on me and there's nothing you can do to fix that."

Looking like I had punched him in the stomach, Jacob sadly said, "I know Bella. I will do anything to make it up to you. . ."

Cutting him off, I said, "I have a boyfriend now and there nothing you can do to change that. Edward and I have a better relationship than you and I could have ever dreamed of sharing."

This really set Jacob off. He started spewing venom. "You worthless bitch. I don't know what I saw in you and sure as hell don't see it now."

I know he was only saying those things to make me feel terrible, but they still stung. A single tear rolled down my checked and I sniffled a bit. Soon my vision was blurry with tears.

Edward saw the beginning of my tears and took a few steps closer to Jacob to get in his face. Even though Edward was a head shorter than Jacob, Jacob shrank back from the furious look on Edward's face. "Don't you EVER say anything to Bella like that again!" Edward said looking scarier than the time I "accidentally" dented his Volvo with my truck.

Regaining his confidence, Jacob challengingly asked, "Or what?"

This made Edward even angrier. He said, "Or this." And punched Jacob in the nose. I heard the barely audible crunch of Jacob's nose. I cringed.

When Jacob recovered from the punch, you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. Jacob punched him back, but missed Edward's nose. Instead, Edward was punched in the eye. Edward hesitated for a moment, giving Jacob time to punch him in the stomach. **(A/N: don't be mad at me that Edward is getting beat up. I hated to write it, but it goes with the story. I'm sorry to all of you Team Edward fans, but that's how I wrote it. Please don't hate me!)**

I began begging, pleading and threatening Jacob to stop as Edward got kicked in the ribs a few times. I cringed again trying to think of a way to help Edward.

While Edward was struggling to get up, I jump on Jacob's back and covered his eyes with my hands. It was exactly heroic, but it was all I could do. This gave Edward a chance to finally get up.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward motion for me to move as he winded up his arm to punch. I managed to quickly leap off Jacob's back and landed on my butt in the grass with a loud thump.

Seconds later, Edward punched Jacob in the jaw with such a force that Jacob stumbled backward and landed flat on his back on the concrete of the driveway. As Jacob hit the ground, he managed to hit his head on the ground and blacked out. I would have felt sorry for any other person than him.

I ran over to Edward and worriedly asked, "Are you okay?" It was a stupid question to ask when, clearly, he was not okay.

In response, Edward groaned in pain and said, "Yeah, I'm a little sore, but I'll be fine. What are we going to do about Jacob? We can't just leave him there."

I looked over at my ex and said, "I have a plan. I'm going to make a quick phone call, and then I'm taking you to the hospital."

"That's not necessary. I'm fine," he argued.

I held up two fingers and asked, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Five?"

"Nope. See, you're not fine. Now, give me your car keys."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm fine!" To try to prove this, he walked about five feet before he ran into a tree. Rubbing his forehead, he admitted, "Maybe I'm not okay."

"Don't worry; I'll be careful with your car." In defeat, Edward handed me his car keys. "Before we go, I still have to make a phone call."

I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Jasper's number. It rang twice before he answered. "Hello?" Jasper said when he answered.

"Hey, Jasper. It's Bella," I told him.

"Oh, hi Bella."

"How fast can you and Emmett get to your house?"

"Why?"

"I'll explain when you get here."

"Okay, we're a block away. I'll see you in a minute."

I hung up the phone and told Edward, "Please go sit in your car while I wait for Emmett and Jasper to get here."

Edward thankfully didn't argue and sat in the passenger seat.

I pulled Jacob's body onto the grass so when Jasper and Emmett arrived, he wouldn't get run over.

A moment later, they pulled into the driveway. They both jumped out of the Jeep and ran over to me.

Emmett was the first to notice that I had been crying and gave me a hug.

When he pulled away, Jasper asked, "What's wrong Bella?"

Before I could answer, Emmett asked, "More importantly, who's he?"

"He's my ex boyfriend,' I told them. They both nodded as if that explained everything when it really explained nothing. Then, I filled then in on the details.

Soon, I was backing out of the driveway and headed to the hospital. I could tell this was going to be a long night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I feel terrible for not updating in like two months, but I thought you guys deserved an extra long chapter. School is starting next week so I won't be updating for a while, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review!!!!**

**-Sammy-O**


	10. Hospital

**Hey you guys. I'm sorry that I took so long to write this chapter, but I have a good excuse. My middle school burnt down and now the eighth graders were sent to the high school. Then I couldn't think of how to finish the chapter. Sorry. **

**-Sammy-O**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the songs in this story (I wish I did)!**

**Chapter 10: Hospital**

**BPOV**

I pulled into the Emergency Room parking lot, got out of Edward's Volvo and ran to the passenger side to help Edward get out of the car.

He stumbled at first, but we made our way across the parking lot as Edward leaned on me. Surprisingly, I had the strength to hold him considering he outweighed me by at least sixty pounds of muscle.

Once we were at the front desk, a tired looking middle aged woman said, "Name Please."

In a week voice, Edward said, "Edward Masen."

The woman's finger's tapped away at her keyboard. After finding his file on her computer, she said, "Oh, yes. It says you were here fifteen years ago."

"Yes, I was," Edward agreed.

The nurse looked up for the first time and said, "Oh my. What happened?"

"He got in a fight with me ex-boyfriend," I said inserting myself in the conversation.

"Oh my. That must have been some fight," the nurse said.

"How soon can we see a doctor?" I asked trying not to be rude.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. Tonight's been boring. The doctor will be with you shortly," the nurse apologized.

"Thank you," I said extra sweetly.

We walked over to the waiting area and sat down. We sat in silence, still trying to absorb the shocking recent events.

About five minutes later, a youthful blond doctor came out and said, "Edward?"

We were the only people in there. Once we got up, we followed the doctor down a short hallway and into a single person hospital room.

Breaking the silence, the doctor finally introduced himself, "I'm Dr. Cullen. I'll be back shortly. In the meantime, make yourselves comfortable."

After the doctor left, Edward sat down on the edge of the hospital bed I sat down on the edge of the chair across from him. For a few minutes, all we did was stare around the room.

The silence was getting awkward and my chest felt like a ton of bricks so I started muttering to myself, "It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

Hearing me, Edward soothingly pulled me from my seat and into his chest on his not injured side and told me, "Bella it's not your fault. If anyone's to blame, it's me. I saw that Jacob was getting angry and I only pushed him further."

"If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened."

"Bella, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for everyone else's actions."

I tried to calm myself down. Edward was right, I had always tried to blame myself for other people's actions and I really needed to stop. With my last few shutters, I barely audibly said, "Thanks, Edward."

"Anytime," Edward said in a sincere tone. He winced a little bit as he pulled me into a hug.

We were still hugging when Dr. Cullen walked back into the room. Apologetically and somehow distant he said, "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Dr. Cullen turned towards Edward and handed him a hospital gown as he said, "Here." There was something weird about how Edward and Dr. Cullen acted in each other's presence. It was like they'd met before. I'll ask Edward later.

Edward got up from his seat on the hospital bed and went into the bathroom to change. I heard Edward mumble something relative to, "Thanks," as the door clicked shut.

I was still trying to decipher the room's strange emotional atmosphere when Dr. Cullen said, "Is there something you wanted you say, Bella?"

"How could you guess?" I asked slightly shocked.

"Your face gave you away. What did you want to say?"

"Um. I was just wondering if you and Edward knew each other before today."

"What makes you think that?"

"Just the way you react around each other."

"Edward and I did know each other before tonight. Edward is my adopted son." Dr. Cullen sighed. He was about to continue, but we heard the door knob start to twist. We both knew it was a good idea to stop talking.

A million questions went through my mind when Edward asked, "What are we doing first?" He made it sound like he'd been through this before.

Dr. Cullen looked down at his clipboard, and then back at Edward, "I guess we can start a few simple questions. What hurts the most?"

"My ribs," Edward told him.

"Why does it hurt?"

"I got kicked in my ribs in a fight." I winced out of guilt. I noticed the doctor looked very concerned.

"Okay. I'm going to check over your ribs." Dr. Cullen felt Edward's ribs. When he got to a certain spot, Edward winced.

After the evaluation Dr. Cullen said, "I think a few ribs are cracked, but we need to do an x-ray just to make sure. Please follow me."

After they left, I decided to use my time to tell my friends so I sent out a quick text to Alice and Rose.

_U guys come 2 the hospital ASAP. Bring my laptop. I'll explain when u get here._

_-B_

It only took a few seconds for Alice to reply.

_We r on our way._

_-A_

I don't know how long they were gone, but I let my mind wander. It came up with even more questions. What was he not telling me? What happened between Edward and Dr. Cullen? Why was Edward in the hospital fifteen years ago? I answered every question with the fact that he would tell me when he was ready.

My mind went back and forth in a silent banter until I nearly jumped a foot in the air when my phone vibrated in my lap. It was a text from Alice.

_Almost there. What room r u in?_

_-A_

I texted her back the room number. Right when I closed my phone, the door opened the Edward walked in with Dr. Cullen on right behind him.

"Did you find anything?" I asked almost instantly.

"Not yet. The results should be back soon. I only x-rayed his ribs," Dr. Cullen told me. Ugh. I was getting anxious.

Once Dr. Cullen closed the door as he left, I said, "Alice and Rosalie will be here soon."

Sounding exhausted, Edward murmured an, "Okay."

Seconds later, Alice burst through the door with Rose in tow. It was made clear that Alice wasn't one to beat around the bush when she said, no she demanded, "Okay what the hell happened tonight?"

Where am I supposed to start? I couldn't think straight so I just said, "Jacob."

It only took saying that one word for them to understand. Always one step ahead, Rose said, "I'll go call Emmett and Jasper so you only have to tell us once."

"Thanks," was all I could say. Rose was already outside the room and calling them.

Alice gave me an unusual look that had a combination of sympathy and curiosity. "Will you tell me when the boys get here?"

"Of course I will, Ali," I said. I looked at Edward. He looked like he was about ready to fall asleep. "Please try to get some rest," I told him.

"No way. I'm not even tired," he tried to argue. Then he let out the biggest yawn I have ever heard. I just gave him that one eyebrow raised looked that said 'Mhm. Sure.' He sighed and lay back on the hospital bed. Within seconds he was asleep.

Minutes later, Emmett and Jasper walked in the door. Emmett opened his mouth and took a deep breath as if he was about to start yelling, but I shushed him. Instead, he whispered, "What the heck is going on Bella? Who was that guy Jasper and I . . . um took care of?"

I took in a deep breath just like Emmett had and said, "Well, that guy is my ex-boyfriend, Jacob. He cheated on me and I caught him. He's been trying to get me back ever since. Then he sort of started stalking me. That's why the girls and I moved down here. I guess he's been looking for me and finally found me. Tonight, he said some things and Edward came to my defense. Jacob insulted me more so Edward punched him. That made Jacob really mad and Jacob has a terrible temper. So they started fighting. Then we ended up here and we're just waiting for the results."

As if on cue, D. Cullen walked in. He said, "I see your friend have some. Oh, hello Jasper, Emmett. Long time no see."

They both mumbled a hello as if they had an emotional wall was there. Dr. Cullen went back to formal doctor mode, "Well, Edward's injuries are not severe as I had feared, but he does have two cracked ribs that I will need to tape up. He will also have a nasty black eye for a while."

Relieved that Edward was not severely injured, I anxiously asked, 'what kind of restrictions will he have?"

"Since there is nothing too bad I suggest that he takes it easy for about two weeks and doesn't participate in any contact sports that could slow down his ribs healing for a week after that. But other than that, he'll be fine."

Not realizing I was holding my breath, I let out all of the air I was holding in and inhaled deeply. "When will he be able to leave?"

"As soon as I tape up his ribs," Dr. Cullen told me.

* * *

After Edward got his ribs taped in place and I was driving him home, I told him, "I know about Dr. Cullen being you adoptive father." So much for being subtle.

Edward looked confused and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Ignoring his question, I said, "It was like you put up an emotional wall when he was around."

Edward took a deep breath and said, "That nurse that checked me in said I was admitted into that hospital fifteen years ago. Fifteen years ago my birth parents and I caught some foreign virus after going on vacation. The virus was deadly and claimed both my parents' lives. I was almost dead when I was rushed to this hospital by that state. Dr. Cullen was on duty and saved my life. When he found out what happened to my parents, he and his wife Esme adopted me. They've been my parents ever since. After I graduated, Carlisle and I got into a huge fight about how much I partied and we haven't spoken since then."

Surprised that he'd opened up to me, all I could say was, "Oh."

* * *

**So that's chapter 10. What did you think? Please write a review and tell me. I'll try to write chapter 11 as fast as I can, but I make no promises. Thanks to all the readers who didn't give up on me! **

**-Sammy-O**


	11. Reunion Part 1

**Hi. It feels like it's been forever since I've updated, but I randomly got all of these ideas. I hope you guys keep reading! Thanks! **

**-Sammy-O**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the songs in this story (I wish I did)!**

**Chapter 11: Reunion Part 1**

**BPOV**

For those two weeks the doctor said Edward should take it easy, I was with him practically every second.

One day, I was looking through my mail and found a letter for Alice, Rose, and I. I opened it to find an invitation to the Forks High School five year reunion.

"Hey Alice, there's an invite to our five year reunion," I said loudly.

"What does it say?" Alice asked.

"It says 'You're invited to Forks High's five year reunion. Find that Spartan spirit. Reconnect with classmates. The reunion will take place in the gym.' Then there's all the contact info."

"Ohmigod! We are totally going!"

"Do I really have to go?"

"Yes!"

"I haven't 'reconnected' with old classmates for a reason. The only person I miss is Angela Webber. Everyone else was shallow. I'm a legal adult so you can make me go!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Alice get it through your head: I'M NOT GOING!"

Alice paused. "What if Edward wanted to go?"

"Um… I'd consider it."

Alice saw the signs of me caving. She ran through our apartment in search of my phone. A few minutes later she had my phone and was scrolling through my contacts. When she came to Edward's number she hit 'send'. Then she set my phone on the coffee table and turned on the speaker setting. 'Ring. Ring. Ring.'

Edward answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Edward. This is Alice. Have you got your reunion invite yet?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I was just looking at it. Are you going?" Ugh!

"Actually, that's the reason I'm calling. Bella doesn't want to go, but she'd consider going if you're going." I'm beginning to think Alice has a death wish.

"I'm definitely going and Bella should go, too."

"See Bella. You should go."

Becoming a part of the conversation I said, "I really don't want to go."

"Come on Bella. Please. It'll be fun," Edward said trying to persuade me.

"Yeah. Come on Bella," Alice pleaded giving me her best puppy dog face.

How could I resist? "Oh fine! But I won't like it," I said finally. I felt like such a pushover.

Alice did a victory dance. "That's the spirit Bella. Yay! Yay! YAY!!!" Alice was practically bouncing off the walls.

Remembering Edward was still on the phone I said, "Thanks a lot Edward!"

"You'll thank me someday. Anyway, you'd be sorry that you missed it." I could almost hear him smiling with smugness. He was so wrong, but I guess I would have to lie through my teeth and pretend I was having a good time. It was one night. How bad could it be?

* * *

The weeks blurred together until it was the night of the reunion. We had rented hotel rooms in Port Angeles so we wouldn't have a long drive back late at night.

Alice, Rosalie, and I each had our own rooms that conveniently were adjoining for easy access. We were getting ready. From the information that was given when Alice RSVP'd, this was being put on by Lauren. That would explain why we were having a five year reunion. Usually there was a ten year, twenty years, thirty years, ect. It was pretty much like a formal dance for adults.

I was just slipping into my dress. The dress was a floor length blue, one-shouldered dress covered in sparkles. There was a slit on the side that came up just above my knee. It made the dress sexy, not slutty.

Alice attacked almost every place of bare skin with sparkles. My hair was in soft cascading waves down my back. Alice held me down and put silver eyeliner on me. She even managed to make me sit still long enough to paint my nails. Ugh.

Before the guys came to pick us up we all checked over ourselves in the mirror. Rose looked beautiful and sexy without trying in a red clingy strapless dress. Alice, as usual, stood out and looked very in style in a short purple dress with lots of edgy ruffles. Not to sound over confident, but we looked HOT!

Right before Edward, Emmett and Jasper got there Alice joked, "No stomping off this time Bella. It's a lot farther to walk."

Remembering how badly my feet hurt, I winced. "Don't worry Alice. My feet are still recovering," I joked back. We all gave each other these looks that made us burst out laughing. I was laughing so much that I had to sit down.

We were still laughing when Emmett knocked once and barged in. He took one look at us and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just girl stuff," Rose tried to tell him.

Unexpectedly, Emmett said, "I wanna know. PLEASE!"

Before we could stop her, Alice said, "You really wanna know?"

"Yeah," Emmett said getting very excited.

Unsure of what Alice was going to say, I was about to cover her mouth. The words flew out of her mouth before I could do anything, "We were talking about. . . TAMPONS!"

Rose, Alice and I started to giggle uncontrollably while Emmett just stood there embarrassed and unsure what to say. Those giggles soon turned into unstoppable fits of laughter.

While we're laughing, Edward and Jasper walked through the open door. They see Emmett standing still for once and Edward asks, "What's wrong with Emmett?"

Quickly, I warned him, "You really shouldn't have done that." He looked confused.

Before we could stop her, Alice yelled, "TAMPONS!"

Jasper and Edward froze like Emmett. This made me laugh even harder. We stood there for a minute. I got bored so I stood up, started for the door and said, "Are you coming?"

Rose and Alice followed. The guys, still shocked, came behind them.

Once we were in our separate cars, Edward asked, "Were you really talking about those . . . um . . . things?"

It took me a minute to figure out what he was talking about. I said, "What? You can't say the word tampon? No we weren't talking about that, but the look on your faces was priceless."

Edward looked relieved. Changing the subject, he asked, "Are you excited?"

I sighed and said, "No. If I really wanted to see these people in the past five years, I would have. The only person I am excited to see is Angela."

Edward shook his head and said, "You should be more enthusiastic."

I said, "No. If mike Newton says anything perverted to me, please kick his ass. It's very hard to do in heels."

With a grin that reached his eyes Edward said, "Okay."

Before our conversation could go any further, we pulled into the Forks High School parking lot. "It looks exactly the same," I said mostly to myself.

"Well, what do you expect? It's only been five years since we graduated," he reminded me.

"Good point," I agreed.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let's just get this thing over with," I said with a sigh.

He got out of the Volvo to open the door for me. I took his hand and we walked into the gym.

When I walked into the gym it looked just like it had at prom minus the cheesy balloon arches. There were lots of streamers, though. It still smelled like stale sweat, but I thankfully only had to endure it for the night. Everyone looked pretty much the same, too. Lauren bleached her hair again, Mike was trying to act cool, Jessica was gossiping more than ever, ect.

Some beside me pulled me out of my thoughts and asked, "Bella, is that you?"

"The person spoke my name was a tall girl with dark hair and a kind face. I immediately recognized her and screamed, "ANGELA!" I let go of Edward's hand and hugged Angela as hard as I could.

"It's so good to see you, Bella! I'm sorry I lost touch," she said hugging me back.

"Are you and Ben still together?" I asked curiously.

"No, we broke up a year ago. I'm still single."

"I'm sorry. That really sucks Angela."

"It's okay. Speaking of relationships, do you know who your date is?"

"Yeah. Edward. Coincidentally we live near each other in L.A. We've been dating for three months now and things are great."

"That's cool. Sorry, I have to go, but Jessica's waving me over."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

I walked over to where Edward was standing. When he saw me walking towards him, he smiled. When I was close enough I stood up on my toes and kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for?" he asked.

"For being you," I told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. It sounded kind of cheesy, but whatever.

The night went on as I talked to people I hadn't seen since graduation. I was zoning out when someone tapped me on the shoulder. When I turned around, I practically groaned out loud. It was the one person I'd been hoping to avoid all night; Mike Newton. Ugh!

He looked like he was about to jump out of his skin with enthusiasm. Overly excited, he greeted me, "Hi Bella! How are you? You look pretty tonight!"

Not even trying to match his excitement, I said, "I'm fine Mike." I wasn't going to see him for another five years so I could be mean to him if I wanted to.

I started to turn away, but he started rambling on about crap I didn't care about. ". . . So yeah I've been really busy since high school."

I noticed he was standing too close. It was making me feel kind of uncomfortable. Trying to be polite, I said, "Well, I have to go."

As turned to walk away, Mike grabbed my wrist. This startled me. "Hey! Mike let go of me!"

"No."

"You'll be sorry!"

"Why? Are you gonna step on my foot?"

"No. I'll leave the consequence to my boyfriend."

"Who would that be?" He looked unimpressed.

"That would be me," Edward said in a terrifying voice. Even I was a little scared. Mike on the other hand looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Mike let go of my wrist. In an equally terrifying voice he said, "If you ever do that again I'll rip you to shreds with my bare hands and burn the pieces."

Edward was furious as Mike sulked away. To calm him down quickly I said, "Let's dance." I pulled onto the dance floor.

An hour or so later, I excused myself to the bathroom. I fixed my makeup. Then I went back to find Edward.

I walked maybe ten feet and stopped dead in my tracks. I'd found Edward. And he was in mid-lip lock with Lauren.

* * *

**So that's chapter 11. I hope you liked it enough to keep reading. I already have the next chapter written in my notebook so it might get added soon. Keep reading and please review!**

**-Sammy-O**


	12. Reunion Part 2

**Hey you guys. I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in almost two months. I feel so bad. Please keep reading! I changed my pen name to 'Sammy-O Luvs The Ice'! Thanks for being awesome!**

**-Sammy-O**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the songs in this story (I wish I did)!**

**Chapter 12: Reunion Part 2**

**BPOV**

Seeing Edward with Lauren was like getting hit by a bus. I think it was Lauren. She's the only girl in the world who would even think about wearing that puke green skimpy monstrosity.

I could feel the tears coming so I ran in the bathroom and hid in a stall. I quickly texted Alice and Rose.

_Go in 2 bathroom asap! Need your help!_

_-b_

Seconds later, Alice replied.

_On our way._

_-a_

A few minutes ticked by until they burst through the door. The first thing Alice did was lock the door.

They both saw my tears and ran over to me. "What's wrong, Bella?" Rose asked very concerned. Alice was doffing through her. What the heck was she doing that for?

Stuttering and sobbing the entire time, I managed to out, "I-I-I saw Edward kissing Lauren."

Rose's eyes suddenly became filled with rage. "I'm gonna kill that slut if it's the last thing I ever do!"

Finally, Alice found whatever she was looking for and said, "Here."

She handed me some face wipes for my running make up. "Thanks," I told her.

I started to wipe up my face when Alice took out another one and said, "On second thought, let me do it."

I smiled a little bit. Rose gave Alice a look of sympathy and said, "We're taking you back to the hotel."

"No. I couldn't do that to you guys. This is supposed to be a night to remember," I tried to convince them.

It didn't work. Alice argued, "We've got plenty of memories and all of the fun ones include you."

"Aw. That's sweet of you to say Ali, but I know how excited you were to be here. As your best friend, I can't take that away from you," I said persuasively.

Alice hated losing. "Fine, but as soon as Rose and I get back, we're having a girl's night."

"Okay," I agreed, "I'll go back by myself."

"How are you going to get back?" Rose asked.

"I'll call Charlie and have him take me to his house. Then, when you guys are done, you can come get me," I suggested.

Alice gave me a doubtful look and said, "That sounds a bit eighth grade. Just take my car."

It sounded like an okay idea. I guess. Having thought of a problem I asked, 'Alice, how will you and Jasper get back?"

This time Rose spoke. "She can ride with me and Emmett."

"You guys are the best! Thanks for always being there for me," I said sincerely.

Alice handed me her keys and said, "Take care of my baby."

I rolled my eyes, smiled, and said, "Don't worry Alice."

With that, I walked into the gym with my head held high and my best friends by my side.

I started to walk towards the exit when I noticed Edward walking towards me. Ignoring him, I kept walking. I didn't stop until a strong hand grabbed my wrist. I turned with my fiercest look and I said, "What do you want Edward?"

He flinched at the coldness of my words. Then he said, "What's wrong Bella? Where are you going?"

With the same intensity, I said, "I'm leaving. You know exactly what's wrong. Figure it out."

I pulled out of his grasp and left. I could just picture his shocked expression. It tore my heart, but he deserved it.

Once I was in Alice's car, I felt safe. Before leaving the parking lot, I cried for what seemed like hours.

When I thought I was all out of tears, it started to rain. I pulled out of the parking lot and turned on the stereo. Taylor Swift's 'Should've Said No' started playing.

'It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that-'

I stopped the song. It hurt too much to listen to something so close to what I was going through. It was like getting hit by a bus all over again. I started crying as the rain came down harder. Why does this sort of thing always happen to me?

The rain on the windshield and my tears were making it almost impossible to see. I don't think I could see farther than ten feet in front of me.

Suddenly, there were bright lights right in front of me. The lights were coming closer with every second.

Just seconds before a crash could have occurred, I swerved to the right. The Porsche's tires squealed on the wet asphalt.

When the car should have stopped, it didn't. It continued to swerve. The tires couldn't find traction because the road was so wet.

Before I could blink, I had come to a stop. If there hadn't been a loud crashing noise, I wouldn't have known that I crashed. My right leg was numb. I could smell my own blood.

I began to feel nauseated. As seconds ticked by, everything became more and more blurry. Soon, I blacked out.

* * *

**So that's chapter 12. What did you think? Please send me a review. Please please please please. PLEASE!!! Anyway, I'll try to update soon. Fair warning; I'm stuck on trying to write chapter 13.**

**-Sammy-O**


	13. Wake Up

**Sadly spring break is almost over!!! It was fun and gave me some time to write. Hope you like the chapter! **

**-Sammy-O**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the songs in this story (I wish I did)! **

**Chapter 13: Wake Up**

**BPOV**

Ugh. I have a pounding headache. It felt like I ran into a brick wall. There was also a searing pain in my right leg. Someone was shaking my shoulders. In the distance I heard someone frantically saying my name. "Bella? Bella? Please wake up! Please. Bella!"

Opening my eyes seemed impossible, but using what little strength I had, my eyelids fluttered open. Whoever was shaking me gasped and yelled, "You guys, she's waking up!"

Finally, my eyes opened and saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett staring back at me. Alice's hands were still on my shoulders when I found the energy to talk. It was still dark outside. "Alice…" I trailed off in a barely audible whisper.

"What is it Bella?" Alice asked worriedly. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Barely audibly, I said, "I'm sorry about your car." A ghost of a smile played on my lips.

Alice smiled weakly, but I could see the sorrow in her eyes. She told me, "It's okay. You're way more important than my car."

I was about to say something, but the world around me slowly dimmed until it was pitch black.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was in a hospital room. It was colorless boring and held no personality at all. In a chair beside my bed, Rose was sleeping peacefully. I tried to talk, but my throat was like sandpaper. Then I tried to reach out to shake her arm, but I was restrained by an IV. Arg! I had to find a way to wake her up.

On the tray next to the hospital bed there was a plastic cup filled with water. I reached for the water. When I had it, I threw it at Rose.

It hit her with a '_splash'_. She jumped out of her chair and screeched, "What the-," she stopped in mid-sentence and suddenly go really excited. "You're awake!"

"Yeah. So I've noticed," I said trying to make her smile. I throat felt like sand paper.

"Rose, can you do me a favor?" I rasped.

"Anything," she agreed.

"Could you get me more water?" I asked quietly.

"Sure," she said as she got up. She walked into the bathroom and I heard the faucet turn on. This gave me a few seconds to myself. What happened last night? I had a headache, but it wasn't like a hangover. I remember not drinking, but that was about it.

Rose walked back out and handed me the cup of water. I took a long drink and asked, "What happened last night? I just remember leaving the reunion last night, but after that it's blank."

"You don't remember do you?" she asked.

"No. . .," I said slowly.

"Bella, you were in an accident," Rose told me trying to blink away some tears.

What? I feel so confused right now. "How?"

As calmly as she could, Rose said, "It was really slippery on the road and you swerved off the road. You hit a tree. We were the ones that found you probably an hour or two later. Oh my god. The way the car was tangled around the tree, I thought you were dead."

She started sobbing and sat down next to me. I hugged her as she cried on my shoulder. I calmly muttered, "Shh. It's okay. I'm here."

We sat in complete silence as Rose tried to pull herself together. Suddenly, the door swung open and a loud booming voice asked, "Is she awake yet Rose?"

Emmett, Alice and Jasper walked through the door and saw Rose continuing to cry. While Rose was still quietly sobbing, I answered, "Do I look awake?"

Before anything else could be said, Alice ran towards Rose and I to pull us into a tight hug. Emmett just stood in the background unsure of what to do now as practically a million emotions crossed his face. "Well, we know your sense of sarcasm wasn't damaged. Thank god you're okay," Alice said as she started crying too.

Unlike Emmett, Jasper knew exactly what to do. He walked over to Alice, carefully pried her arms from around our shoulders, and pulled her into a hug. Jasper mumbled under his breath, "It's okay Alice. Bella's fine now." Emmett did the same with his girlfriend. It must have been at least five minutes before they stopped crying.

I suddenly had a very, very important question. I needed to know immediately. Quickly and anxiously I asked, "He's not here is he? Does he know?"

Everyone looked down. Then Alice said, "No. He just thinks that you're at Charlie's."

It felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders, but at the same time a new hole made itself known in my heart. "Okay, thanks. I have an idea. I want Edward to feel guilty," I said mischievously.

"Cool! I wanna help!" Emmett said as he started practically jumping up and down in his seat.

"We'll plan later, but I have some questions. How long have I been out?" I was very serious.

Alice said, "Two days. It was horrible not knowing if you were going to be okay." She sniffled.

"Wow. Okay. Don't worry Alice, I'm just a little busted up. Next question. Did anything else happen after I left the reunion?"

Alice suddenly had an evil smile appear on her pixie-like face. Uh-oh. "Let's just say that the red spiked punch coordinate well with Lauren's awful puke dress."

"Thanks Alice. You and Rose are the best friends ever. What did she do when you dumped punch on her?" Normally, I would have been mad at Alice for doing this to someone, even Lauren, but these were special circumstances.

"She screamed so loud that I bet all of our mirrors back in Cali are broken."

I started giggling and that turned into gut-busting laugh. "So what did the doctors find out?" I didn't really want to know the answer, but I asked anyway.

Everyone kept looking at each other like they had to tell a five year old that their goldfish died. Finally Rose cleared her throat and for the first time spoke. "They said your leg is broken, but other than that, you'll just be covered in bruises and cuts for a while."

I grimaced. "Well it could be worse," I said trying to sound optimistic. I was actually dreading all the down time I would need to let my leg heal. Most people love being by themselves to get away from it all and I did sometimes, but since I'd always had my friends around I didn't like to be by myself for long periods of time.

"Oh great, I'll go crazy," I said to myself. When I have to stay home to recover from anything, which was often, I went a little stir crazy.

Rose and Alice nodded, but Jasper and Emmett just stood there looking confused. Alice ignored them and said, "Don't worry, Bella. We'll make sure you don't die of boredom."

"Thanks for trying to help, but I'm sure I'll get bored after the first few hours," I told her.

Moving on, I anxiously asked, "So how fast can I leave?"

"I have no idea," Alice answered truthfully.

"I think I might know," a familiar voice said from the doorway. I looked over to see the unexpected. It was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Wait what?

In a cross between surprise and confusion, I asked, "What are you doing here, Dr. Cullen? I thought you were in L.A."

"Not quite. I was there to perform a surgery. They were short on doctors so I volunteered. I live right outside of Forks."

"Oh, okay. So, doc, how long until I can leave?" I asked anxiously.

"Hm. Let's see," Dr. Cullen said as he examined my chart, "Well, you have a broken leg so I'm guessing you can be out of here in a few hours."

"Okay, but will you help me with something first?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked wearily. After telling him what happened last night, my plan, and a lot of convincing, he agreed to help me.

Someone once told me "Girls don't get mad, they get even." Can you say revenge?

* * *

**So that's chapter 13. Hope you liked it! Pretty please with a cherry and sprinkles on top review. I'm starting to write a second story that will be posted in a few weeks so look for it. Again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!**

**-Sammy-O**


	14. The Plan

**YAY! Two updates in one week! So I got a few reviews that said you guys wanted to know what the plan was so I tried to update as soon as possible. Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter. Please keep reading!**

**-Sammy-O**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the songs in this story (I wish I did)! **

**Chapter 14: The Plan**

**BPOV**

My plan was already in motion. I had Emmett call Edward and tell him to come to the hospital. Emmett didn't give him a reason. Iwas going to hit Edward where it hurt. And before you even go there, not physically. Emotionally. Isn't there that saying, "Karma's a bitch."

Now, I was lying on the hospital bed awaiting a text from Rosalie. She and Emmett were waiting for Edward at the Emergency Room entrance. My phone vibrated on the table next to me. It was the text I'd been waiting for.

_On our way up_

_-r_

Showtime. I lay back on the pillows, closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. A few minutes later I heard the door creak open. "What's wrong with her?" Edward asked. He totally bought it. After all those years of Alice and Rose telling me I was a terrible actress.

"The road was really slippery last night. She swerved and hit a tree. When we got there, the car was practically a pretzel around the tree," Rose said trying to hold back her tears. Were they real or was she faking?

"Oh," he said. Seriously? Is that all her can say? He just found out his girlfriend was in an accident and all he can say is 'oh.' If I wasn't supposed to be pretending to be asleep, he would be as good as dead.

"She's sleeping, Edward. I think you should come back later," Emmett suggested. Emmett and Jasper agreed to help with my revenge against Edward because they hate him right, too.

"Can't we just wake her up?" Edward asked.

"I wouldn't if I were you. She might give you a black eye. I know from experience. Every time I have to wake her up, I shield my face with a pillow," Rose told him. She embellished a little, but it was pretty much a true story. Once she tried to wake me up and I really did give her a black eye.

"Well, then can I have a moment alone with her?" he asked. NO!

"Sure," Rose said. What?!? That wasn't the plan! She is so dead once I get out of here. Ugh! I heard Emmett and Rose close the door behind themselves as they left.

Oh great, now it was just me and Edward. He let out a sigh. Ugh! That means he's about to apologize and that will make it hard for me to stay mad at him. "Bella, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me. I didn't kiss Lauren. She kissed me. I hope that one day you will forgive me," he said sincerely. I still don't believe him. That kiss looked pretty real. For all I know, Edward could be just saying those things. He probably was. Maybe he's going back to his old ways. If I wasn't supposed to be "sleeping" right now, I'd let him have it.

After a few minutes of repeated apologies, I finally heard the door open and close. A few seconds later, I opened my eyes. I sighed in relief. It was over in more than one way.

I heard the door knob turn and quickly closed my eyes. Whoever came in said, "He's gone Bella. You can open your eyes now." It was Alice.

My eyelids fluttered open. "So . . . did it work?" I asked maybe a little too anxiously.

"Yeah. He looked almost as bad as you did when we brought you in. I hate to see him like this, but what he did was unacceptable," Jasper said. I couldn't tell if he was angry or ashamed.

"Same here, but he totally deserved it," Emmett said in agreement.

"I don't feel guilty at all. He was an ass and he deserved everything he got. If he every hurts anyone I care about, I will mercilessly beat the shi-crap out of him," Rose said as if she was already making plans for revenge.

"Whoa, angry Rose. Never let me get on your bed side. Although, you're kinda hot when you're angry," Emmett said as that stupid grin of his appeared on his face. Rose raised her hand and it connected with Emmett's ginormously huge head. 'SMACK!' We all just shook our heads.

"So what do we do now?" Jasper asked quietly. I barely heard him.

We all tried to come up with something. Emmett was the first to think of something. Well, there's a first time for everything. "Oh. I know, I know. We should be ninjas or secret agents." That earned him a lot of blank stares. What the hell?

"Emmett, there are a few problems with that," Rose tried to tell him gently.

His face fell. "Like what?" he asked as if to challenge what his girlfriend just said.

"Well," I said slowly as I tried to find the right word so I wouldn't hurt his feelings, "I'm kind of immobile right now and most important of all; we're not eight."

After a few seconds, Alice started bouncing up and down in her seat. Even more hyper than usual, she said, "We should go-"

Cutting Alice off, I told her, "No shopping or Bella Barbie." Alice harrumphed in disappointment.

"Why don't we do something simple like visiting Charlie?" Rose suggested.

"Yeah. Edward probably wouldn't go within ten miles of his house because he knows Charlie owns a gun," Alice said in agreement.

"Hey, Bells, maybe you could get Charlie to arrest Edward," Emmett said trying to be funny. Emphasis on trying.

I sighed and said, "I don't think what Edward did can count as a crime."

"It should be though. He technically caused your accident," Alice said menacingly. It's a good thing Alice isn't a police woman or she might try to arrest someone for wearing something not Alice approved.

* * *

**WOOHOO! I feel so proud of myself for updating twice in one week. Warning: it might be a while before I update again. Again, sorry it was so short. Please review!**

**-Sammy-O**


	15. Visiting Charlie

**Yay, summer is here! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy lately. This chapter is just a filler and isn't really important. Sorry if it's kind of boring, but that's life.**

**Sammy-O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the songs in this story (I wish I did)! **

**Chapter 15: Visiting Charlie**

**BPOV**

I feel so humiliated. Those evil nurses insisted on me riding in a wheel chair at least down to the parking lot. After five minutes of humiliation, we were all in Emmett's jeep. There was a question lingering in my mind since my moment of revenge. "Hey, Jasper, I have a question," I said trying to find the right words.

Jasper turned to look at me. With concern deep in his eyes, he said, "What's on your mind Bella?"

I took a moment to collect my thoughts. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here? You're Edward's best friend and you used to tease me constantly. So why did you pick us over him?" I asked trying to keep my eagerness to myself.

Jasper sighed, and then he answered, "Actually, I was thinking about this. It was one thing to be a total player when he was in high school, but it's another thing to act like that when we're supposed to be mature adults."

"Oh," I was all I could manage to say.

"Yeah. Usually it would take a lot for me to not side with Edward, but he's gone too far," Jasper told me.

Alice squeezed his hand. "I love that you chose us, but Bella has a point; he's one of your best friends. You didn't actually see what happened so why are you automatically siding with us?" Alice asked.

"I saw how upset Bella was after and if he's what caused the accident, then that's enough for me," Jasper said.

"Still, I think you should go talk to him. He's your best friend. I might hate him right now, but you guys have been friends forever," Alice said persuasively.

After a few seconds of silence, Jasper sighs and says, "I guess you're right, Alice. I'll go see him later."

"What about you Emmett? Why did you automatically think Edward kissed Lauren? I mean, he told me that she kissed him so why don't you believe him?" I asked trying to figure this stuff out. Rose looked at me in such a way that I knew she was thinking 'Hey that was my line.' She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I didn't want to make my Rosie mad. She can be kind of scary when she's mad," Emmett said as if he was unsure if that was the right answer. We all laughed when Rose hit him on the head. I guess it was the wrong answer Emmett, sorry. Emmett just rubbed his head and said, "Ow, Rosie. What was that for?" But that goofy smile he was wearing said he already knew.

Rose just sighed and shook her head. Then she said, "Emmett, there are times when you should be scared to argue with me, but Alice is right; Edward has been your best friend for way longer than we've been dating," Rose said sternly.

"Fine, I'll go with Jasper," Emmett said admitting defeat.

"Maybe you guys should just drop us off at Charlie's. he probably remembers all those pranks you pulled on us in high school and to my knowledge, he is still in possession of more than one gun," I suggested.

Emmett frowned. "So what? I still want to say 'hi'," God, Emmett could be so stupid.

"Em, do you really want to have a chance of getting shot to say 'hi' to someone who you hardly know and could potentially hate you?" Jasper tried to reason.

"Um. . . No?" Emmett said unsure of his answer again. Wow. Would Emmett really consider getting shot just to say 'Hi' to someone who might or might not hate him? I'm surprised that he graduated high school.

"That settles it. We're here. Bye guys, see you later," I announced trying to rush Rose and Alice out of the car so that Emmett wasn't able to let us know he could get anymore stupid. Charlie's house looked exactly the same as the last time I saw it. Except now there was no snow on the ground. The house was small with two stories and it needed to be repainted. Home sweet home.

After knocking on the door, it creaked open. There stood Charlie looking the same as ever, just like the house. A smile made itself known as he said, "Hi girls. It's good to see you."

"You too, Dad," I said happily. It was good to be home. Charlie and I weren't good at showing our emotions, but somehow we ended up in an awkward hug.

After the hugging was over, we moved from the front porch to the living room. He still had all of my school pictures up. From kindergarten to senior year. "Why do you still have these old pictures up? It's been five years since graduation," I told him.

Charlie looked blankly back at me like I grown three more heads. Whatever he was thinking about must've been important. "It makes it feel like you're still here," he said embarrassed. Now I feel kind of guilty for moving so far away. Well, at least he hasn't really noticed my crutches yet.

"Dad, you seriously need a dog or something. I feel bad about leaving you here by yourself. Especially with your limited cooking skills," I told him sarcastically.

He just rolled his eyes and changed to subject. "So what have you girls been up to since you got here?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Going to the reunion, shopping, spending time at the hospital, totaling my car, breaking a leg, and getting revenge," Alice said as if it were totally normal. Thanks a lot Alice

"Back up Alice. Time in the hospital, totaling your car, and Bella broke her leg? What have you all been doing?" Charlie asked warily. He must have thought the crutched were for something minor since things like this always use to happen to me.

"Don't freak out or anything, but two days ago, I was in a little accident," I said trying to stay as calm as possible hoping that he would, too.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only five minutes, Charlie had a look of recognition on his face. "I heard there was an accident on the highway, but I never thought it would b e you. What happened? I thought you left all that clumsiness in high school," Charlie said acting like this was the end of the world.

"Geez Dad, relax. I've been through worse. Remember the time I was in Phoenix and went through that hotel window. I was in a full body cast forever," I reminded him.

He deflated a little. Charlie wasn't that great at showing his emotions, but his face softened and he said, "Just be careful Bella."

"Okay Dad. Can you do me a favor though? Please don't tell Mom this happened," I said pleadingly. If Renee ever heard about this, she'd freak out. My mom can be a little over bearing even though I'm a legal adult.

After a couple of hours of visiting with Charlie, we had to go back to the hotel to pack. I was almost done packing considering I didn't think I needed about fifteen outfits for a five day trip unlike Rose and Alice. "I'm really going to miss Forks," I said sadly.

"Yeah, but I can't wait to get home," Alice said. She was waiting for me to get done packing so I could help her since she packed our whole apartment practically.

"There's just something about being in your own bed that lets you sleep better," Rose agreed.

After we finished packing, we loaded up the car and started on our drive home.

**Well, I'm glad that I finally finished typing this. I was beginning to think that I would never finish. I hoped you like it. I'll try to update soon, but I'm still trying to figure out how I want to finish my next chapter. Fair warning: I might finish the story in the next few chapters. Please review!**

**Sammy-O**


	16. Eavesdropping

**Hey! So I finally finished this chapter. I stayed up until almost one in the morning trying to figure out how to finish it. Anyway, I really like how you guys responded to the last chapter. The story got over a thousand hits within the last month, but sadly only 3 people reviewed. Anyway, thanks to all the people who read this story. Hope you enjoy reading it. Sorry the chapter is so short.**

**Sammy-O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the songs in this story (I wish I did)! **

**Chapter 16: Eavesdropping**

**BPOV**

It's been a week since we got back from Forks. The summer was coming to an end and the tourists were trying to cram in last minute vacations.

I was just staring out the window in a trance when my cell phone started to ring. I was hesitant to answer because I had a good idea of who was calling me. Looking at the screen, I saw his name listed as the caller. It was Edward. Again. I don't even want to try to count the number of times he's tried calling me in the past week. After two days of the phone ringing every few minutes, I disconnected the landline. If he wanted my forgiveness, he had to sweat a little and work for it.

My phone kept ringing. Would he ever give up? I was starting to get irritated. Enough was enough. Finally I let out and angry sigh and threw my phone as hard as I could against the wall. It broke into three large pieces and clattered to the ground. Well, that was one way of getting him to stop calling. I needed a new phone anyway.

A few hours later, I heard a key turning in the door. There was a loud bang as the door hit the wall. "Hi Bella!" Alice said loudly as she walked through the door. Behind her, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper followed. There was a chorus of greetings from the others.

"Hey, how was the club," I asked curiously. I had finally convinced them to go out without me. Tonight, they went to some new dance club. Each time they went out this week, Alice forced me to go along. Sure, it was nice of them to include me, but I was beginning to feel like a fifth wheel.

"It was a lot of fun!" Alice said excitedly. I was happy that she had fun, but a small part of me wished I was over him enough to go do fun stuff like this with them. He had hurt me so bad that it was painful to even think his name.

Jasper quickly picked up on how I was feeling and said, "Next time you should come Bella, only if you want to of course."

"Maybe, but first I need to get my priorities in order," I said trying to sound cheerful. Inside, I was dreading that this included confronting Edward. I heard from the others that he was a mess. I kind of felt bad for him, but at the same time I was too angry to be in the same room as him. I had a feeling that it would be a while before I even considered talking to him about it.

"That's understandable," Jasper said giving Alice a look that told her not to bother me about it any further. In return, I gave him a glance that said thank you.

"Well, I'm going to bed so good night everyone," I sad with a small wave. Everyone said goodnight as I hobbled to my room. Being on crutches really sucks. It was time got my new found favorite activity; eavesdropping. That's the only I can find anything out around here.

Assuming that I wasn't able to hear them, Rose asked, "How's he doing?" I could hear the concern in her voice. Ugh! Why does the conversation always turn to him? After they talk about him, I always feel a little bit guilty because in a way it's sort of my fault that he's in this state. They all try to tell me that for what he did, I shouldn't sympathize.

"He's still pretty messed up. I think Edward wants to fix things between him and Bella, but he doesn't exactly know how," Jasper said sadly.

"Bella's the same way even if she hasn't realized it yet. When they were together, that was the happiest I've ever seen her. We have to get them back together," Alice said determinedly. WHAT? I don't want to get back together with Edward. What is she talking about? Oh crap. Usually when Alice wants something, she will stop at nothing until she has what she wants.

"How are we supposed to do that? Doesn't Bella hate Edward's guts right now?" Emmett asked confused.

"Weren't you paying attention? I just told you she doesn't know it yet. She needs him," Alice said as if were the most obvious thing n the world. Yet, it wasn't obvious to me.

"Like Emmett said; how are we supposed to do that?" Jasper asked.

"I've got it. We could lock them in a room together and not let them out until they fix things between themselves," Alice suggested.

"How are we going to get them in a room together?" Emmett asked even more confused than before. Okay, Emmett is officially my new favorite person.

It took Alice a bit longer to answer this one. "I'm not sure, but if you give me a few days to figure it out. I'll find a way," Alice said with even more enthusiasm and determination than before. Uh oh. I'd better keep my guard up. I'm not ready to talk things over with Edward just yet.

"Okay, let's move on to something that doesn't involve meddling in someone else's personal life. How about we watch a movie?" Rose suggested. She already knew I was really going to hate them for this.

"Let's watch a slasher movie!" Emmett suggested as his booming voice bounced off of the walls.

"Ew! No way am I watching another gross blood and guts movie," Alice told them. I can just picture Alice giving Emmett her don't-even-think-about-arguing-with-me glare.

This conversation wasn't really useful anymore so I attempted to move from my hiding place as quietly as my crutches could be. Either they didn't hear me or thought I was doing something else. I let out a yawn. This signaled that it was time for me to go to bed. For some reason doing a nothing and sleeping in late always makes me even more tired than usual. Quickly, I got ready for bed and was out before my head hit the pillow.

Then, I started to dream. In my dream, I was in a dark room. Then, there was a light far off in the distance. Following the appearance of the light, none other than Edward emerged. He called my name several time as I began running toward. But, he just seemed to be getting farther away. I ended up tripping and was forever falling in a dark hole.

Suddenly, I awoke with a start. It was silent in the apartment. Frantically, I looked around in the dark and found my alarm clock. I was well passed two a.m. Covered in sweat, I fell back against the pillows and was consumed in a dreamless sleep.

**So what did you think? Too Short? I really don't know what should happen next so if someone has an idea please send me a PM. Anyway please review! I mean it, I want more than three reviews this time.**

**Sammy-O**


	17. Last Kiss or is it?

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating in almost seven months. Sadly, this is the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue. The truth is that I'm not as interested in Twilight as I used to be and that I had some major writer's block, but I'm determined to finish writing this story. So thank you to those few people who actually read my story in my nearly seven month writer's block.**

**Sammy-O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the songs in this story (I wish I did)! **

**Chapter 17: Last Kiss . . . or is it?**

**BPOV**

It had been several days since I overheard my friends' conversation and I was growing more anxious by the minute. They tried to act normal, but we all knew something was up.

I was watching cartoons in my pajamas when Alice and Rosalie walked into the living room. Both of them had their arms crossed over their chests and went to stand in front of the television purposefully cutting off my view of the screen. I tried to ignore them and keep watching my cartoons, but was soon defeated. Arg! With a sigh, I said, "Okay, what do you want?"

"Bella, you haven't been out of the apartment in a few days, all you do is sit around and watch TV, and you're acting really strange; like something is going to jump out from around a corner and get you," Rose said trying to sound reasonable. She didn't know how right she was about the last part.

"So what's you're point?" I asked sounding uninterested.

"The point is that you have twenty minutes to get ready to go out to lunch with us, then running a couple quick errands," Alice said trying to sound somewhat intimidating. I've known Alice for so long that she doesn't scare me that easily anymore.

"And what if I don't want to go?" I asked challengingly.

"Then we call Emmett and Jasper to drag you out of here whether you're properly dressed or not," Rose said as if that were the most normal thing in the world. I internally shivered. There was no way I was going to let them do that. Well, I guess I'd better go willingly, but I need to have my guard up fro anything strange or related to him.

"Fine," I said defeated as I stalked off to get ready for my day out.

Twenty minutes later, we were in Rose's car driving towards some hot new restaurant they wanted to try. When we were seated, we made small talk, but it wasn't quite the same as the way we used to talk pre-accident. The rest of lunch went pretty smoothly or at least the most smoothly as it could've gone considering the circumstances. I had my guard up the entire time and was pleasantly surprised that Edward didn't "coincidentally" show up. He didn't even come up in any part of our conversation for that matter.

We were back in the car after finishing lunch, when Alice said, "I need to stop by the office really quick to pick up some things I left there on accident. It'll only take a few minutes." Alice works as an assistant for some new up and coming fashion designer. Sort of like Andrea in 'The Devil Wears Prada', but her boss is way nicer than Miranda.

When we arrived, Alice asked me, "Bella, are you going to sit in the car? I don't know how long we're going to be here.

Hesitantly, I replied, "I guess I'll come up there with you guys." Hopefully I didn't look as suspicious as I felt.

"Well, then move you butt," Rose said impatiently.

"Thanks a lot, Rose. Way to be considerate of a handicapped person," I told her sarcastically.

Still impatient, Rose said, "Let's go then."

Slowly, but surely, we made it up to the fifth floor where Alice worked. We had to stop once or twice because I was out of breath from walking from the car to the elevator and then down a very long hallway to Alice's office. I know that I sound like a wimp, but walking everywhere on crutches is a lot of work.

Once we were actually in her office, Alice uncharacteristically walked around muttering to herself nervously as she gathered various items. While I, on the other hand, went to sit in the comfy-looking office chair behind Alice's desk.

As Alice walked by for what seemed like the hundredth time, I finally asked her, "Is there something wrong Alice?"

Without stopping, she told me, "No, everything is just fine." She'd moved on to straightening up her office at a frantic pace.

Looking over to Rose, I asked, "What's up with her?"

Rose simply shrugged as Alice walked out of the room. A few moments later, we heard Alice shouting from the other room, "Hey Rose, can you come help me?"

"Uh, sure," Rose shouted back as she gave me a glance before leaving the room.

It was only a few minutes before I got bored. Taking my IPod out of my purse, I put in my headphones and "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift starting blasting in my ears.

_"__I still remember the look on your face_  
_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_  
_The words that you whispered_  
_For just us to know_  
_Told me you loved me_  
_So why did you go away?_  
_Away_

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_  
_Fresh on the pavement_  
_I ran off the plane_  
_That July 9th_  
_The beat of your heart_  
_It jumps through your shirt_  
_I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_  
_Wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is that_  
_I don't know how to be something you miss_  
_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember_  
_The swing of your step_  
_The life of the party, you're showing off again_  
_And I roll my eyes and then_  
_You pull me in_  
_I'm not much for dancing_  
_But for you I did_

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_  
_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_  
_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_  
_There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_  
_Wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is that_  
_I don't know how to be something you miss_  
_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_  
_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_  
_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_  
_Hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines_  
_And it's a beautiful day_  
_And something reminds you_  
_You wish you had stayed_  
_You can plan for a change in weather and time_  
_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So I'll go sit on the floor_  
_Wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is that_  
_I don't know how to be something you miss_  
_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_  
_Just like our last kiss_  
_Forever the name on my lips_  
_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last"_

As the song ended, I felt my eyes close when a stray tear rolled down my cheek. This song pretty much summed up how I'd been feeling recently. Quickly, I tried the blink them away. Ugh, why does all of this have to be so frustrating?

While I got lost in my thoughts about how complicated my life was, realization dawned on me. Even though he'd hurt me, I loved Edward and I missed him a lot. But how could I trust him again? "Ugh," I said as I slammed my head down on the desk in front of me.

Through my headphones, I heard the muffled sound of the door opening. With my head still on the desk, I didn't care to look up. "Are we leaving yet, Alice?" I asked.

"Not quite," a velvety familiar voice said. After a major breakthrough I'd just had, it was the one voice I didn't want to hear right now.

Looking up, I saw Edward standing near the door. His hair was more disorderly than ever, like he'd been running his hands through it nervously, and dark circles had set under his eyes, like he hadn't had a good night's sleep since the night of the accident. I probably looked like a girl version of him right now. "What are you doing here?" I asked him in a colder tone than I meant to use. I even saw him flinch. Instantly, I felt a little guilty.

"We need to talk,' he told me ignoring the harshness in my tone. I should've known this was coming.

Trying to calm down a little bit, I asked him, "They put you up to this, didn't they?"

A small sad smile gave him away. "We wouldn't have to have gone through all of the dramatics if you'd just answered your phone. I'm sure you noticed all of the times I called you."

"Eh, not really, "I told him as a look of confusion washed over him. For further explanation, I said, "I, um, sort of threw my phone against a wall and it broke." I smiled embarrassed by how ridiculous my actions sounded.

Chuckling, Edward said, "You could've just turned it off."

"Yeah, well, you know how good I am about reacting now and thinking later," I reminded him.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence fro e few minutes before Edward said, "Bella, I want you to know that I didn't kiss Lauren."

"What happened then?" I asked skeptically.

Taking in a deep breath, Edward started to explain, "After you left to go to the bathroom, Lauren came up to me and started talking to me. I though nothing of it, but then she started flirting. I politely told her I was seeing someone, but she just wouldn't give up. As she moved closer, I could practically smell the alcohol on her. I kept pushing her away and then she used a surprise attack. I'm guessing that's where you came in."

I could see the sincerity in his eyes and I immediately felt guilty for how I'd been avoiding him. I'd been blaming him for me getting into a car accident, but it was entirely my fault. I could've waited until I had calmed down enough to start driving and I should've paid more attention when I was driving.

"I went to see you in the hospital," he said quietly as he pulled me from the thoughts.

"I know," I told him. He looked at me confused fro the second time in twenty minutes. "I wasn't exactly sleeping when you came to visit me in the hospital. I was just resting my eyes."

"Of course you were," I heard him mumble mostly to himself.

"I'm sorry," I said without thinking. Normally, when I say something without thinking, I want to take it back instantaneously, but I didn't.

"What? Why? You didn't do anything," Edward said more confused than before.

"I know I put you through hell these past few weeks. I heard your apology that day at the hospital and I could've made up with you then, instead of dragging this out for so long," I told him apologetically.

He got all quiet fro a minute before saying, "Bella, none of this is your fault. I don't blame you for being angry at me."

Aw, I forgot just how sweet and understanding he could be. Knowing exactly how this conversation would go in the next ten minutes, I said, "Let's just go with it being both our fault. Honestly, I'm sick of all the fighting and ignoring and everything else." This conversation is definitely not going how I originally planned it to go and I was more than okay with that.

His expression softened as he said, "I feel the same way."

Without waiting for me to respond, Edward crossed the room in three strides. When he was standing right in front of me, he picked me up out of the office chair I'd been occupying and held me in a tight embrace. I didn't hesitate before returning the embrace and inhaling that sent of his that I'd missed so much. We stayed like this for a few minutes. During this, I knew that everything would work out.

**So that's the end of it. In a way I'm sort of sad to see it go, but also glad that I won't feel guilty about not updating as often as I should. I'll try to post the epilogue by sometime next week. Thanks for reading and please review. I'll definitely miss you guys.**

**-Sammy-O**


	18. Epilogue

**Hey, so I know I said that I'd post a week later from my last post, but I lied. I'm sorry, but all of the end of the year stuff snuck up on me. So here I am three months later. I've been searching for the perfect way to end this.**

**-Sammy-O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I only have the plot. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

**1 Year Later . . .**

I can't believe it. It's already been a year since Edward and I got back together. What seemed so important then now seems like something ridiculous to fight over. My relationship with Edward was stronger than before and our friends can all hang out together again.

So if our relationship was stronger than ever, why was I so on edge right now? Right now, I was sitting in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo as we drove to an unknown destination. I had been on countless dates with him before so this shouldn't be any different, but I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Edward and everyone else had been acting strangely all week. They all shared knowing smiles and the girls were oddly acting giddier than they normally were. And for some reason, Edward had actually seemed nervous.

"Where are we going?" I asked probably for the tenth time.

Smirking, he told me, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

"If you told me, I'd still act surprised when we got there," I said trying to be persuasive.

Shaking his head, Edward said, "Nice try, but I'm still not going to tell you." He started to chuckle. "You're so stubborn."

"But you love me anyway," I said jokingly with the cheesiest smile I could come up with.

"Yes, I do," Edward replied in a completely serious tone.

Getting more impatient by the moment, I thought I'd be annoying and asked, "Are we there yet?"

Rolling his eyes, my boyfriend replied, "No."

"When will we be there?" I asked trying again.

"Soon, very soon," Edward said cryptically.

"I think you should tell me," I suggested in mock seriousness.

"And I think I shouldn't," he said catching the joking tone in my voice.

Throwing my hands up in the air in an overdramatic manner, out of frustration, I said, "GRRRR!"

"Grr?" Edward asked mockingly as he chuckled once again after giving me a quizzical look.

Sticking my tongue out at him, I told him, "That's what I said, isn't it?"

Edward shook his head and rolled his eyes before we settled back into silence that was not awkward or comfortable. Only a minute later, Edward got a ridiculous grin on his face, not my favorite crooked smile, but that dumb smug grin all guys get when they think they're being sneaky or they have a secret or something like that.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore so I grouchily said, "What?"

"Well, don't bite my head off," he said. "I was only going to tell you that we're here."

Here? I looked around and saw nothing but a familiar patch of beach. Wait, this was the beach that was only a few minutes from my apartment where he had picked me up twenty minutes before. "Did we take the scenic route or something?" I asked sarcastically. "I mean, this could have been an easy five minute drive."

"But, then you would've known where we were going. I had to throw you off, didn't I?" he asked. I made some sense, I guess, but I didn't really see his logic. Whatever.

As usual, Edward quickly got out of the car and went over to the passenger side to open up the door for me. I'd given up on protesting long ago and settled on instead saying, "Thank you." I tried to get out of the car as gracefully as I could and somehow managed to not trip.

Still holding my hand, he started to escort me down the beach. "What are we-?"

He shushed me before saying, "Look."

Doing as he instructed, I saw a picture perfect picnic set up. A blanket with candles, a few red roses and some delicious looking food. Looking at him all starry-eyed, I said, "This looks amazing."

Smiling my favorite crooked smile, he said, "Thank you. I had some help from Emmett and Jasper."

"That was nice of them," I said thoughtfully.

We slowly made our way down to where the picnic was set up. Before we were going to sit down, Edward paused like he was trying to regain his nerve for something. "Bella," he said seriously. "I have a question for you."

Edward was acting strange. "Okay, Edward, fire away," I said unsuspectingly.

As serious as before, Edward said, "Bella, we've been through so much in the past year and it's made us so much stronger that it drives me absolutely crazy to think of not seeing you every day." I felt my eyes water and the corners of my mouth turn up into a smile as my face heated up with a blush. Edward got down on one knee after he extracted a blue velvet box from his pocket. Inside the box was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

**I thought this was a satisfying way to end it. A gold star goes to anyone who figured out where the final line came from. So anyway, thank you to anyone who waited to read this and didn't label me as a lost cause. As heartbreaking as it is, this is my last post for this story and there will not be a sequel. I started writing this in seventh grade and I just finished my freshman year in high school so a lot about me has changed. Twilight is no longer my favorite book and I've lost interest in writing this story. Sorry to disappoint anyone, but I feel like it's for the best. Otherwise, it would never get finished. Thank you and good-bye to all you Twi-hards out there.**

**-Sammy-O**


End file.
